Confessions
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko have always been rivals. And they always will be. Or at least that's what they thought. But what happens when Rima and Nagihiko start falling in love with eachother? Rimahiko fanfic.
1. Dance Classes

CHAPTER 1

"Rima!" a voice called. Rima turned around to see Amu running towards her.

"Let's go to the Royal Garden together!" Amu suggested. Rima agreed, flashing a quick, rare smile, andthe two walked into the Royal Garden. Ran, Miki, Su, and Kusukusu flew over to the other charas and started talking.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Nagihiko greeted her. Rima didn't bother saying anything.

"I said - " Nagihiko began.

"Hi," Rima interrupted coldly, immediately walking past said boy without glancing back.

"For this meeting we will discuss the increase in X-eggs. There should be one in the school right now. So here's the plan..." Tadase explained. "Got it?" Everyone nodded and left to get to their positions.

"Rima! Chara change!" Kusukusu said and Rima obeyed. Tadase and Yaya drove the X-egg to Rima and Nagihiko who chased it to Amu, who purified it.

"Rima, do you want to walk home with Nagihiko and me?" Amu asked.

Rima looked at Nagihiko, who smiled. She glared at him before saying, "Sure, whatever."

As the charas chatted, Amu asked Nagihiko, "Did you make it on the basketball team?"

"Yeah, the tryouts were pretty easy." Nagihiko answered. Rima tuned him out then; she absolutely detested basketball - definitely the most boring sport on the planet, though all of them were boring enough. How could Amu be interested in this? Then again, it was _Nagihiko - _everything was all about him. She stayed silent, though on the inside she was seething with anger.

"Rima?" Amu asked. "Rima? Hello, Rima?" Amu said for the third time. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rima quickly answered. Then she scowled at Nagihiko and added, "I was just getting bored of hearing Fujisaki boast."

Nagihiko was about to reply when Rima interrupted. "This is my house. Bye!" she said and walked into her house.

"What time?" Rima's mom was speaking on the phone. "6:00 p.m. to 7:00 starting tomorrow? That'll be great. Thank you. Bye." She hung up and informed her curious daughter, "Starting tomorrow you'll be having dance classes." Rima's mom informed.

"But - " Rima started to say.

"No buts. Now go change your clothes; someone's coming over for dinner."

Rima stalked up the stairs into her room. She never had taken an interest in dancing. Suddenly, she thought of something.

"Mom? Where am I getting dance classes?" Rima called down from her room.

"Dance Academy," Rima's mom replied.

_Dance Academy? Haven't I heard of that before? _Rima thought. _I probably didn't._ Rima shook the feeling away.

* * *

"Wake up!" Kusukusu giggled.

Rima yawned and got out of bed. She quickly went to school. Rima yawned and got out of bed, and upon realizing she was just a little later than usual, quickly got ready and went to school. After a tedious amount of boring classes, the school day ended, and Rima went to the Royal Garden.

"There has been a debate about the school uniforms. We need to conduct a survey to find out if we should continue with the plaid or just keep it plain," Tadase said.

Rima was still thinking about her dance class. She was probably going to fail; it was just a waste of time anyway. Rima was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention the whole Guardian meeting..

"Rima?" She opened her eyes to see the other Guardians staring at her.

"The Guardian meeting is over," Tadase said.

Rima walked home with Amu and Nagihiko again. Amu, of course, had to chat with Nagihiko about basketball or school or whatever.

"Okay, this is my house," Amu said soon after. "Bye!" She ran towards the front door, bright pink hair bouncing over her shoulder as she slung her schoolbag on it.

Rima walked not towards her house, but towards the dancing school. She passed Nagihiko's house and stopped.

"Where are you going? This is your house." She informed Nagihiko coolly.

"I'm not going there today. I'm going to Dance Academy." Nagihiko replied.

Suddenly, Rima remembered where she had heard that name before.

_The class I'm going to._

Anger and frustration coursed through Rima's veins and clouded her vision. So now, not only did she have to go to a pointless dance class, she was going to have to go to a pointless dance class with Nagihiko. She seriously considered running back to the school and jumping out the second floor - Nagihiko had done it once, with Amu in his arms (long story, one which Amu had taken care to explain to the Guardians in detail. She was still mad about it.), so why couldn't she? But then again, it was a waste of energy, and she, lacking the athletic ability that the jerk had, would probably suffer at least a little damage. Sadly.

She was developing a migraine.

Why did he always have to be there to annoy her?


	2. The Shopping Trip

CHAPTER 2

**This is chapter two. Enjoy reading!**

Rima went inside the building with Nagihiko. Nagihiko went somewhere, and when he came out, he was wearing a ponytail and a kimono.

"I knew you couldn't resist cross-dressing," Rima said with a smirk. Nagihiko didn't comment.

"You are the new student?" A woman with curly brown hair came up to Rima.

_She must be the teacher_, Rima realized.

"Yes," Rima answered.

"I'm your teacher. We'll start with some basic exercises."

Rima learned the easy dance movements and then Miss Merin said Rima could practice by herself.

"I need to go help some other people, so you can ask Nadeshiko for help if you need it since he already learned this." With that, Miss Merin left.

_Like I'd ask him for help_, Rima thought.

She tried to do a twirl like the teacher had shown her, but ended up almost falling. She tried again. It was a little better.

"Need any help?" Nagihiko had come up to her.

"Not from you," Rima muttered.

She tried another twirl.

_That wasn't as bad_, Rima ensured herself.

She looked behind her to see that Nagihiko was still standing there.

"What are you standing here for?" Rima asked, glaring at him.

"The teacher said-"

"She said I can ask for help if I need it. And I don't." Rima interrupted.

Nagihiko just shrugged and walked away.

After a painfully long time, Rima's parents showed up.

"How was it?" Rima's mom asked.

"Okay, I guess." Rima answered.

"You didn't like it?" This time Rima's dad spoke.

"I sort of did." Rima replied.

_Dancing isn't my favorite thing, but he just makes it worse._

Rima was glad to get to the safety of her room, where she curled up on her bed with her gag manga.

* * *

Rima just got a text message from Amu:

_Do you want to go on an all girls shopping trip with Yaya and me? Meet us at the mall if you do._

Rima texted back that she will come. She looked in her closet for something to wear. She picked out an orange and pink sundress with a matching headband. She walked to the mall entrance.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted, running over to Rima while Amu followed.

"Hi," Rima said.

"So where do you want to go first?" Amu asked.

"I know! Let's go to that shop!" Yaya exclaimed and dragged Amu and Rima there.

Amu looked around. She found a pink tank top and denim shorts, so she went to the accessories section to find something that would look nice with it. Yaya saw an orange top with white shorts and went to find something that would match. Rima looked around, but she didn't find anything she liked.

Suddenly, Amu and Yaya came up to her, holding a cute turquoise dress with spaghetti straps.

"Rima, try this on!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I already have a lot of dresses," Rima said.

"But this would look nice on you!" Amu told her.

Finally, Rima agreed to try it on.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_It does look nice_, Rima admitted to herself.

She stepped out of the changing room.

"That looks great! You should buy it." Amu suggested.

"Well…" Rima hesitated.

_It is pretty, and it's just one dress._ Rima convinced herself. Her parents had said that she shouldn't buy too much, so Rima decided to only get that.

"Okay," She agreed.

Rima bought the dress. Then, since Amu and Yaya were still looking for something to buy, she just walked around.

Yaya came up to Rima with three shopping bags. Amu had four. She gave one to Rima.

"In addition to the turquoise dress, we also got you some more clothes!" Yaya announced.

"I don't really need that many-" Rima started.

"We just bought you a few more clothes!" Yaya insisted.

Rima peered into the shopping bag. There were two pairs of shorts, two tops, and one dress.

_That's not really a few clothes_, Rima thought. But she didn't argue. She already knew Amu and Yaya were big shoppers, so she kept the bag and asked where they should go next.

"Let's go to the food court!" Yaya yelled.

"I am a little hungry," Amu admitted.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Then let's go!" Yaya shouted and ran away, leaving Rima and Amu to follow her.

Amu, Yaya, and Rima had already had lunch at home, so they decided to get dessert.

"Don't get more than one or two items," Amu warned Yaya.

Yaya didn't listen to her and ordered four taiyaki and two slices of cake. Rima ordered a slice of strawberry cake and Amu had some chocolate cake.

"Yaya is still hungry!" Yaya announced when she finished eating.

"You already ate a lot," Amu told her.

"But Yaya wants more!"

"You're not getting any more." Rima said sternly.

"You both are mean!" Yaya cried, but then she stopped and pointed towards a store. "Let's go there!" She shouted.

Then Amu said they should go to another store, and Rima was dragged from store to store the whole day.

"I think we should go home now," Rima suggested, after going to several more stores.

"Yeah," Amu agreed.

"Okay," Yaya spoke.

Rima was glad to go home after the shopping trip. It was already around 6:00 p.m.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Someone came up behind Rima.

Rima jumped, startled. She turned around to see Nagihiko.

"What are you doing here, purplehead?" Rima asked coldly.

"I was just walking home." Nagihiko replied.

"I thought I could go one day without seeing you once, and then you come." Rima glared at him.

When Nagihiko said nothing, she started to walk away from him. But it became a while before she noticed where she was going. The street was lined with unfamiliar houses, and there was no one there. Rima was lost.

**That's chapter two! This chapter was longer than how much I'd usually write. Please review and constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	3. A Rainy Day

CHAPTER 3

Everywhere she looked, she saw basically the same thing. There was nothing but rows and rows of houses, all white with gray roofs. How would she get home? "Rima?" Kusukusu looked worried.

Rima looked around, but there was nobody in sight. Squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Rima randomly went straight and turned right. More of those white houses with gray roofs.

_Do these people have no taste? All these houses are so boring._

Suddenly, Rima knew what to do. She could ask someone in one of these houses for directions. Surely not every one of these houses was empty. Rima rang the doorbell of the nearest house three times, but no one came. Rima was about to ring the doorbell of the next house when she spotted a figure coming towards her, their long purple hair behind them.

_Purple hair?_ _Nagihiko?_

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko had come up to her. "Come on, you need to get home."

Rima followed Nagihiko without a word, Kusukusu trailing along.

"What were you doing there? Were you lost?" Nagihiko asked curiously.

"No," Rima said quickly. Nagihiko didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Why did you run off like that?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Why would you care?" Rima retorted.

"Because I don't want you to get lost again."

"Whatever." Rima said.

They continued on in silence. Soon, they reached Rima's house. Nagihiko turned around to leave when Rima stopped him.

"Wait!" she shouted. Nagihiko turned around, waiting for her to say something. "Um...thank you." Why was she so nervous?

Nagihiko looked slightly surprised, but then replied, "You're welcome. Bye!"

"Bye!" Rima yelled.

* * *

Rima walked to school, and seeing Amu chatting to Nagihiko _as usual_, went over to them.

"Hi, Amu," Rima said loudly, ignoring Nagihiko. "Did you go to that new donut shop?"

"Yeah, Nagihiko and I were just talking about it," Amu said.

"Did you try the strawberry donut?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

Rima pretended not to hear him. "It's not nice to ignore people," Nagihiko said.

"I didn't try the strawberry donut," Rima answered without looking at Nagihiko. "I don't like that flavor." Truthfully, the strawberry donut was her favorite flavor, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Just then, the school bell rang, so Rima went to her classroom. It was time for social studies, the class Rima had without Amu, but with Nagihiko.

"Class, listen up!" the teacher yelled. "Today we will learn about World War 2."

_This is unnecessary. Why do we even have to learn about these things? What good will it do us? _Rima pulled out a gag manga and started reading it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Nagihiko.

"What do you want?" Rima hissed.

"You shouldn't read during class," Nagihiko whispered.

"You're not my teacher," Rima said, keeping her voice low. Nagihiko just shrugged and went back to listening to Nikaidou-sensei.

"Mashiro-san, how did World War 2 end?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

"Um…when someone lost?" Rima answered uncertainly. Her response caused many of her classmates to laugh.

"Does any one know the answer?" the teacher asked.

Nagihiko raised his hand. "Yes?"

"World War 2 ended when Japan surrendered."

"Correct," the teacher said as Nagihiko smiled his annoying smile.

Soon it was time for lunch. Rima sat at her usual spot in the Royal Garden with the rest of the Guardians. Yaya was stuffing food into her mouth, Tadase was just eating, and Amu was talking to Nagihiko _again_. It wasn't like Nagihiko was Amu's best friend. Nagihiko saw Rima glaring at him and asked, "Rima-chan, is something wrong?"

"Yes," Rima said coldly. "It's you."

"What did I do?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima didn't answer.

"Rima-chan, are you jealous?" Nagihiko asked innocently.

"No!" Rima hastily replied. "And call me Mashiro-san!" she added as she got up to throw her lunch tray away. Up till now, she hadn't really paid attention to what Nagihiko called her.

Rima tossed and turned in the night, barely getting any sleep. _I would have slept the whole day, but I had to go to school and a Guardian meeting._

When Rima got home, her mom announced that they would be going to someone's house since she had a business meeting and her dad was at work so Rima couldn't stay home alone. By the time it was over, it was 8:00 p.m. Time for Utau's concert. Rima sighed and managed to meet the guardians there on time. _What a boring day_.

The Guardians entered the concert room. Amu sat down and Rima sat next to her. Nagihiko took a seat next to Rima. "Who said you could sit next to me?" Rima asked him.

"I just sat here, Rima-chan," Nagihiko replied.

"I told you not to call me that!" Rima said furiously.

Nagihiko stifled a laugh. Rima glared at him for a few seconds, and then turned away. Then, the lights went out except for some spotlights in rainbow colors moving across the stage. Smoke filled the stage and out of it stepped Utau, in a bright red top with flowing sleeves and black pants. Her hair was tied in her signature two ponytails. She started to sing, her voice ringing across the room. Utau sang about keeping hope and not thinking of every day as horrible and a waste if time. Rima thought, _this day was horrible and a waste of time._ But somehow hearing Utau sing made her feel better. Although Rima was still drowsy.

Rima opened her eyes. Utau had just finished her song, Glorious Sunshine, apparently, since she thanked everyone for coming and exited the stage. Rima had fallen asleep. Again. She just became aware that her head was rested on Nagihiko's shoulder. She quickly moved her head away.

Nagihiko noticed and laughed. "I see you're awake," he said.

"Purplehead," Rima said.

"What does my hair have to do with this?"

Rima didn't answer. "Anyways, we need to leave," Nagihiko told Rima. "The other Guardians have already left."

Rima got up and started to walk towards her house. It was raining and she had forgotten her umbrella. "Wait, Rima-chan!" Rima turned to see Nagihiko running to her and kept on walking.

Nagihiko caught up to Rima with his umbrella. "You're going to get a cold if you walk home in this weather," he said.

"I don't care. Go away."

"You're being stubborn."

"I still don't care."

"You'd think I'd get a "thank you" for keeping you from getting sick," Nagihiko muttered.

"I told you to go away," Rima said. Suddenly, her phone beeped. Thankful for the distraction, she fumbled for it, only to find it was from her mom.

It said that since Rima's parents couldn't be home tonight, Rima should ask a friend to stay at their house for the night. Rima immediately called Amu.

"Hello, Amu, can I stay at your house tonight?" Rima asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy today," Amu answered. "Maybe you can stay at Yaya's house," she added.

Rima hung up and called Yaya, who was also busy. Nagihiko was watching her the whole time. "If you want, you can stay at my house tonight," he told Rima.

Tadase had went to a friend's house, and there was no one else Rima could call, so she said, "Fine."

Rima stomped her foot, angry. She always had to be stuck with _him_.


	4. At the Fujisaki Mansion

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but my keyboard wasn't working and stuff so I couldn't update. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"We're here!" Nagihiko announced.

Rima stared at the house, or mansion, which was a traditional Japanese two-story one. Nagihiko rang the bell and his housekeeper, Baaya, opened the door.

"Hello, Young Master." Baaya noticed Rima. "I see you have brought your girlfriend over."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Rima blurted out.

Baaya chuckled at Rima's hastiness. "This is Rima; she needs a place to stay for the night." Nagihiko said.

"She can stay here. Now come inside," Baaya told the two.

"Okay, you can sleep in-" Nagihiko said.

"Not your room!" Rima interrupted.

"Okay, you can stay in Nadeshiko's bedroom."

"Nadeshiko? Didn't you cross dress as her?"

"Uhh…yeah, but I was cross dressing as my sister." Nagihiko showed Rima to Nadeshiko's room.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Nagihiko." Nadeshiko was already in her room. She looked like a girl version of Nagihiko, with her long purple hair in a high ponytail.

"We're NOT - " Rima and Nagihiko started to speak.

"Yeah, but you two would make a cute couple."

"No, and Rima's going to sleep in your room tonight," Nagihiko said and walked out of the room.

"My brother can be annoying sometimes, right?" Nadeshiko asked Rima.

"Yeah. He's also a big playboy."

"Did you know he only stopped wetting the bed when he was nine? And also he…" Nadeshiko started talking about Nagihiko's embarrassing moments. Rima smiled. She was beginning to like this girl.

After dinner, Rima went to bed. She couldn't sleep, however, because there were strange noises. Finally, Rima got up and tiptoed to the door so Nadeshiko wouldn't wake up. When Rima twisted the doorknob, Nadeshiko muttered, "Stop! You were meant to be together!" and then she fell asleep again.

Rima let out a sigh of relief and walked down the hallway towards the sound. She quickly found a staircase leading down to where the sound was coming from. It was dark down there and Rima couldn't see. _Should I go down?_ Rima hesitated and then descended the stairs.

Nagihiko got up. His mom had said he and Nadeshiko should practice dance in the night by themselves while everyone else sleeps. Nagihiko walked over to Nadeshiko's room, which was right next to his, to wake her up. When he came in, he found the mattress Rima was sleeping on empty. He decided to go look for her; dance practice could wait.

Nagihiko walked down the hallway. The Fujisaki mansion was large, and Nagihiko knew Rima could get lost.

Rima found a door down below the staircase, probably leading to the basement. She stepped inside and soon after the door slammed shut. Rima tried opening it, but it was no use. She was trapped and she couldn't see. But she did find out where the sounds were coming from; the wind was whistling through a crack in the window, which was locked from the outside. Rima started to panic and suddenly had a flashback of her kidnapping incident.

_Flashback_

_Rima walked down the deserted streets after school one day. She wanted to get home and watch the gag manga special on television. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and tied up._

"_Well, look what we have here. If it isn't the Mashiros' daughter."_

"_You got her?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Put her in the car."_

_Rima was rather forcefully thrown in the car. She tried to escape, but she couldn't. Then Rima felt something whack her head and the next thing she remembered, she was at the police station with her parents._

"_It's your fault she got kidnapped!"_

"_My fault? You're the one that should be more careful!"_

_Since then, Rima's parents have always been fighting._

_End of Flashback_

Rima hated being confined in dark, small spaces; it always reminded her of when she had gotten kidnapped.

"Rima-chan?" The door opened and Nagihiko was standing there. Rima got up and walked through the door. Rima didn't look at Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan, are you crying?" Nagihiko asked.

"N-No," Rima stuttered.

Nagihiko could tell she was lying, but he changed the subject. "Anyways, we need to get to bed."

Rima nodded and did as he said. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

"Goodbye, Rima-san!" Baaya waved to Rima as she exited the house.

"Bye!" Rima waved back and started walking back to her house.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter four is finished! It's short, but I'll make the other one longer. Review, or as some people say, R&R! XD**


	5. Lulu's Story

CHAPTER 5

"Look, Rima, here comes Nagihiko!" Kusukusu giggled.

"Hi, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko greeted Rima.

Rima didn't answer, as usual. "Did you do your homework?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"That's cold, Rima-chan."

"I don't care. And I told you to call me Mashiro-san."

"Class, quiet down!" Nikaidou-sensei walked in the classroom and tripped over his legs. "Today we will be doing a project." Several people groaned and sighed.

"What's the project on?" One student asked.

"You will have to create a poster describing a president and their accomplishments. You will be in groups of two, which I will pick using sticks with your names on them." More groans and sighs.

Nikaidou-sensei started picking groups. "Hinamori-san and "Hotori-kun."

Soon only four people were left. "Mashiro-san and…hold on, I can't read my own handwriting."

_Please tell me it's not Nagihiko._

"Mashiro-san and Yamamoto-san!" Nikaidou-sensei announced as Rima let out a sigh of relief. "And the last group will be Kirishima-kun and Fujisaki-kun."

"For the remainder of the class, I want you to work on your projects." Nikaidou-sensei added.

Yamamoto-san walked over to Rima's desk. "Hi, I'm Lulu. What president do you want to do the project on?"

"I don't know. George Washington?"

"Okay. Do you want to make the title?"

"Fine." Rima wrote George Washington at the top in block letters.

"Use a ruler! And make your handwriting neater!" Lulu erased Rima's work and did the title herself.

_Wow, I didn't know this girl was such a perfectionist._

Rima looked around the classroom. Everybody was working on their projects, except for a few people who were chatting.

"Fujisaki-kun is so cool!" Rima heard one person say.

_Are you kidding me? He looks like a girl! He's not cool at all!_

"Let me guess, you're talking about Fujisaki-kun?" Lulu questioned.

_Oops_, thought Rima, _I must have said that aloud._

"Yeah," Rima admitted.

"I don't have anything against him, but I don't see why everyone likes him."

For the remainder of the class time, Rima and Lulu chatted.

"So can you be at my house at five?"

"Yeah, see you there." Rima waved to Lulu.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Rima turned to see Nagihiko.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to this school."

"Then why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not. I just came here to tell you that there won't be a Guardian meeting today."

"Okay, then. Bye."

Rima rang the doorbell and Lulu opened the door. As Rima stepped inside, Lulu's mother came up to her. "Are you Lulu's friend? You know, Lulu barely has any friends over."

"Lulu has a friend over?" Lulu's father came rushing in the room.

"Mama! Papa!" Lulu exclaimed. "Come on, Rima, let's go upstairs."

"You kids have fun!" Lulu's parents called.

"My parents are embarrassing." Lulu spoke.

"Mine are the same." Rima told her.

When Rima stepped inside Lulu's room, she noticed there was a chara there. Kusukusu went up to the chara and said, "Hi! My name's Kusukusu! What's yours?"

"I'm Nana!" The chara answered.

"Nana, watch this! Bala-balance!" Kusukusu sang.

"Let me try! Bala-balance!" Nana said. Kusukusu and Nana started chatting.

"I didn't know you had a chara." Rima said.

"I didn't know you had one, either." Lulu replied. "Anyways, let's get working on our project."

"Okay."

Rima saw there was a framed photo of Lulu and Saaya. "Are you friends with Saaya?"

"I used to be."

"Why aren't you friends anymore?"

"We used to be best friends, but then one day Saaya asked me to join her followers."

"Followers?"

"Yeah, the people who follow Saaya around all day and listen to her."

"Okay, continue."

"I said that I wanted to be her friend, not her servant. Then, she said that she didn't want to be friends anymore and told me she will get revenge on me."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, and she did get revenge. She knocked down all my books when I was walking to class the next day and spilled her milkshake on me 'accidentally'. So now, we aren't friends anymore." Lulu concluded.

"I never thought Saaya would be like that." Rima said.

"Me neither."

Rima and Lulu chatted while working on their project. When Rima left to go home, she felt like she had made a new friend.

UTAU POV

(ROYAL GARDEN)

"Do any of you know why I called you guys here?" I asked Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto.

"No." Amu spoke as the others shook their heads.

"I thought it would be good for the plan." I told them.

"What plan?" Tadase questioned.

"Plan Get-Rima-and Nagihiko-to-Fall-in-Love." I answered.

"That's a horrible name." Ikuto said.

"Can you make a better one?" I asked him.

"Yeah. How about Plan Rimahiko?" Ikuto asked.

"That's good." Amu said.

"That name will work." Tadase agreed.

"It's better than Utau's." Kukai said as I glared at him.

"Yaya likes it!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Ha, I made a better name." Ikuto smirked.

"I don't care! And anyways, I thought since Rima and Nagihiko make a good couple, we should play matchmaker. So, any ideas how to do that?" I inquired.

"You're the one who called us here, you should have an idea." Ikuto said.

"I thought one of you guys should have a suggestion." I answered. Then suddenly I got it. "I know what we should do! Listen up, we can…"

"Got it? Okay then, bye." I left the Royal Garden.

RIMA POV

(ROYAL GARDEN)

"I held this meeting just to tell you guys that we should have a little break from working," Tadase informed the Guardians. "So can everyone come to the ice cream shop tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah," Amu agreed.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Yaya said, hyper as usual.

"I can come," Nagihiko said.

"Sure, why not?" Rima spoke.

"Okay, then. It's settled." Tadase said. Their plan would commence tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter five. I feel like it's mostly a filler, but I'll try to make the next chapter better. Review for a virtual cookie! :D**


	6. Ice Cream and a Web Chat

CHAPTER 6

RIMA POV

"Rima! Wake up!" Kusukusu sang.

"Five minutes…" I mumbled.

"Rima! Class is over!" Amu said.

"Wait…" I opened my eyes to see that they were in an empty classroom. Everyone, even the teacher, had left.

"Remember, we're going to get ice cream today!" Amu said happily. Strange, she seems happier than usual.

"Yeah…" I got up and followed Amu out of the classroom to the school gates, where the other Guardians were already standing.

"Let's go now!" Yaya whined.

We all started walking to the ice cream shop. After a few minutes, Tadase got a call. When he hung up, he told us, "I need to go tutor some students right now. You guys go have ice cream. Bye!"

Everyone walked in silence until they heard a beep. "I got a text from my mom. I need to leave. See you later!" Amu left.

So now it was just Yaya, Nagihiko, and me. Yaya loved sweets. Surely she wouldn't leave, too. Then, Yaya's phone beeped. Guess I was wrong. "Yaya needs to leave! See you!" Yaya skipped away.

Now it was just me and the purple head. "Isn't a little strange how they all left?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "I think I'll leave now, too."

"Why?" Nagihiko asked. Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be here with just purple head.

"I don't want to be here with just purple head." I answered.

"Purple head?"

"Yes, because you have purple hair." I said, a little annoyed by all these questions.

"But we're already here."

"I don't care."

"Please stay?" Nagihiko smiled at me. Curse his beautiful smile. Wait, did I just say beautiful? No, it's not beautiful.

"Well?" Nagihiko asked. I had forgotten he was there.

"I guess I'll stay, not like I have anything better to do." I said.

"Stubborn." Nagihiko muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, let's go."

NAGIHIKO POV

I ordered a chocolate ice cream and Rima got a strawberry. "So…" I said, attempting to make conversation.

"So what?" Rima inquired.

"Uhh…do you like the ice cream?"

"It's okay."

"Umm…" I thought of something to say. "Why don't you like me?" I suddenly blurted out the question I was thinking about.

"You're…um…" Rima mumbled.

"So you just hate me for no reason?"

"No, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"You… look like a girl." Rima found an excuse.

"You hate me because I look like a girl?"

"No…you have purple hair, and you cross dress."

"Purple hair isn't bad. And I had to cross dress."

"Well…actually I don't like you because you're stealing Amu away from me."

"I'm stealing Amu?"

"Yeah, and you always get perfect grades and stuff…" Rima muttered.

"Oh, I see, you're jealous."

"NO!" Rima defended, getting stares from other people at the shop. She is so jealous.

"Okay, anyways, we're done with our ice cream so we can leave. See you, Rima-chan!" I waved goodbye.

"Sure, bye." Rima said.

I pulled out my chair and stood up, while Rime did the same. I was about to take a step when I tripped…and fell…on Rima. I looked down to see that our lips met. Oh no. Rima was going to kill me.

"Uh...bye." I got up and exited the shop.

_Oh my gosh. Did Nagihiko just…kiss me? _Rima climbed into her bed, trying to forget what happened, and fell asleep quickly.

_Beep. _Rima woke up to see she got a text message.

_Who would call me at 1:00 a.m.?_

It was from Utau: RIMA! COME TO AMU'S HOUSE AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP!

_How did she know about that?_

Rima texted back, It's one in the morning! Why now?

A minute later, Utau said, Okay then, chat with us online!

Rima sighed and walked over to her computer.

**Web Chat: 1:02 A.M. with Amu Hinamori (MissCoolandSpicy), Utau Tsukiyomi (Pop Star), Yaya Yuiki (YAYALUVSSWEETS), and Rima Mashiro (ComedyGrl)**

**MissCoolandSpicy: Rima! You came!**

**Pop Star: She came?**

**YAYALUVSSWEETS: Hi Rima-chi!**

**ComedyGrl: WHY DID YOU GUYS MAKE ME GO ONLINE AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING?**

**Pop Star: Chill. We just wanted to ask you some things.**

**ComedyGrl: Like what?**

**MissCoolandSpicy: Like what happened at the ice cream shop!**

**YAYALUVSSWEETS: Yeah! Yaya wants to know!**

**ComedyGrl: And why would I tell you?**

**Pop Star: Because if you don't, we'll tell Nagihiko that you like him.**

**ComedyGrl: I DON'T like him!**

**MissCoolandSpicy: We all know you like him!**

**YAYALUVSSWEETS: Yeah! You like him!**

**ComedyGrl: Alright, I'll tell you. We were just talking at first.**

**MissCoolandSpicy: Then what?**

**ComedyGrl: Then when we got up to leave, Nagihiko tripped and fell on me, and we kissed.**

**Pop Star: You WHAT?**

**ComedyGrl: Don't tell anyone.**

**YAYALUVSSWEETS: Ok, we won't!**

**Pop Star: GTG. See ya later!**

**MissCoolandSpicy: Me to. Bye!**

**YAYALUVSSWEETS: BYE-BYE!**

**ComedyGrl: See you tomorrow!**

**A/N: Wow! I'm updating so soon! I was planning to have the first kiss in chapter 13, but I decided to change that. REVIEW! 8D**


	7. The Assembly

CHAPTER 7

**A/N: Guess what? I just watched the last episode of Shugo Chara yesterday! But Amu never found out about Nadeshiko…or maybe I just forgot that part. Anyways, on with the story! XD**

* * *

"Time to go to school!" Kusukusu said happily.

"I know, let's go." Rima started the walk to school.

Rima kept on walking until she bumped into some one.

"Watch where you're…oh, hi Lulu." Rima found out she had walked straight into Lulu.

"Hi, Rima. Did you study for the Science exam?" Lulu asked.

"Umm…I forgot?"

"Don't worry. I think it's pretty easy, especially since you're the top student in Science class."

"I guess so."

"Hey, I see your friends over there. Why don't you go join them? Bye!" Lulu left.

Yaya had already spotted Rima, and came running towards her. "Rima-chi! You're late!"

"I'm not late. The bell hasn't even rung yet." Rima pointed out.

Amu, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko found Yaya and Rima and came up to them.

"Why are you guys here?" Yaya asked Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto.

"Tsukasa will explain in the assembly today." Ikuto answered.

"Umm…hi, Yaya. Hi, Rima." Nagihiko said, without looking into Rima's eyes.

"Hi." Rima said just as nervously, while the others wondered why Nagihiko and Rima were acting like this.

There was an awkward silence. "Umm…guys? What's wrong?" Yaya asked, trying to break the silence, but failing.

"Nothing." Amu was the only one that answered.

Thankfully, the bell rang. "See you in class!" Amu called and left quickly.

"Yeah, see you!" Everyone left to go to their classroom just as fast.

* * *

NAGIHIKO POV

I went to my homeroom, where all the other Guardians are, too.

"Class, today you may just talk freely." Nikaidou announced and sat down at his desk with a book.

All the Guardians sat at one table, so no one moved.

"Umm…" I tried to create conversation. "Nice weather today, right?" I face-palmed. Of all the things to talk about, I had to choose weather. And the weather isn't nice today, since it just started raining.

"Yeah, it's nice." Rima said, without even looking out the window at the rain.

"It's raining." Tadase told us.

"Rain can be…good." Amu said.

"Stop being so BORING!" Yaya suddenly shouted. Nikaidou didn't even look up. Is his book that interesting?

All of us had to laugh at Yaya. "You two!" Yaya pointed a finger at Rima and me. "Why aren't you talking?"

"I don't normally talk to him, do I?" Rima questioned.

"Then what about you?" Yaya asked me. "Why aren't you talking much?"

Should I tell her the truth, that I'm just afraid Rima hates me even more after I fell on her? Nah.

"My throat hurts today." I made up an excuse. Yaya and the others seemed to buy it.

"It's time for the assembly!" Nikaidou said, got up, and tripped over his own feet _again_, making the whole class laugh.

We followed Nikaidou into the Assembly Room, where Tsukasa was standing on a stage. For some reason, there was a Happy Birthday banner up and colorful rainbow streamers.

"Some of you might be wondering why there are middle and high school students here." Tsukasa said. "I held this assembly to let you know that we're joining the elementary, middle, and high school in ONE BIG SCHOOL!" Tsukasa cheered. He is the weirdest principal ever.

"Wait! There's more! I'm making some combo classes, too. So some students from the other school might be in your class! Okay, then, assembly over!" Tsukasa skipped off the stage, singing some song about cats. Like I said, weird. And apparently there was no reason for the Happy Birthday banner or streamers.

"Maybe Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto will be in our class!" Amu said.

"Maybe they will." I said.

* * *

KUKAI POV

"Guess what? Utau, Kukai, and I are in your class." Ikuto informed Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima. "I asked Tsukasa and he let us."

"He did?" Amu asked.

"Of course, don't you know he loves cats?" I asked.

"Oh, ok." Amu said.

"It's time for Home Ec. We all have that class together, right?" Tadase inquired.

"Yeah, we do." Nagihiko said, still not making eye contact with Rima. What is with those two? Something must have happened at the Ice Cream Shop. And as his friends, Ikuto and I must find out what. Oh, I know what to do…

* * *

NORMAL POV

The Guardians as well as Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto sat at their usual table in the back for Home Ec.

"Alright, class, today we will be making…cupcakes!" The overly happy teacher, Mika-sensei, exclaimed. "Please get into pairs of two and go ahead and start!"

Rima immediately went to Amu.

"Actually, I think Rima and Nagihiko should partner up." Utau said. "I'll be with Amu."

Nagihiko went to Kukai. "I'll be with Yaya." Kukai said.

_Ikuto is still left_, Nagihiko thought as he made his way to Ikuto.

"I'm with…" Ikuto randomly grabbed a student and said, "This is my partner." The student just nodded and went to get the ingredients.

_Of course, the wanted me to partner with Rima_, Nagihiko thought.

Rima was looking around for a partner, but there was no one left but Nagihiko.

"Um…I guess we're partners?" Nagihiko said, making it sound more like a question.

"Uh…yeah." Rima said awkwardly. Rima got the ingredients and started pouring them in the batter and stirring.

"You're doing it wrong, it's like this." Nagihiko helped Rima stir the batter, ignoring her flinch when he touched her hand.

Soon, the batter was done, and it looked good, too. Nagihiko put the batter in the oven while Rima prepared the icing.

When the cupcakes were done, Mika-sensei said, "Mashiro-san! Fujisaki-kun! This is absolutely MAAARVEELOUS!" She really was an overly happy teacher.

Soon, everyone left to go to their next class.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

This time, Nagihiko didn't ask Rima to walk home with. He still thought Rima hated him after the incident at the Ice Cream Shop. Nagihiko sighed and walked home alone, that is, until Kukai and Ikuto stopped him.

And standing there with them was…

* * *

**A/N: Look, a cliffhanger! And I'm updating so soon! Now that it's summer, I actually get more time on the computer. R&R for a virtual cupcake!**


	8. A Long Day

CHAPTER 8

_Nagihiko sighed and walked home alone, that is, until Kukai and Ikuto stopped him. And standing there with them was…_

_Kairi._

"Sanjo-kun, I didn't know you were back yet!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"I just got back today." Kairi replied.

"What happened?" Kukai asked Nagihiko.

"What happened where?" Nagihiko questioned.

"What happened at the ice cream shop?" Ikuto inquired.

"Nothing. What made you think something happened?" Nagihiko asked.

"Souma-san and Tsukiyomi-san told me you and Mashiro-san were acting unusual today." Kairi said.

"We weren't acting unusual." Nagihiko told his friends.

"We can all tell you're lying." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, something must have happened." Kukai agreed.

"Nothing happened. I'm going home now." Nagihiko said.

"Not so fast." Ikuto said.

"You're not leaving until you tell us." Kukai spoke.

"Alright, I'll tell you…" Nagihiko explained.

When Nagihiko was done, Kukai exclaimed, "You kissed Rima?"

"On accident!" Nagihiko defended. "And now she probably hates me…even more."

"You need to tell her." Kukai told Nagihiko.

"Tell her what?" Nagihiko asked.

"You should tell Mashiro-san that it was an accident." Kairi said.

"Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow. Now let me go home." Nagihiko said.

"Bye!" Kukai called.

"See you later." Ikuto said.

"Goodbye, Fujisaki-san." Kairi spoke.

"Nagi! Wake up!" Rhythm yelled.

"Quiet…" Nagihiko murmured.

"You're going to be late for school!" Temari scolded.

"School? Oh, right…" Nagihiko yawned and got up. Today he had to talk to Rima…if she would even speak to him.

Nagihiko got ready and started the walk to school. The moment he got there, Yaya glomped him.

"Nagi! What took you so long? Yaya and the others were waiting forever!" Yaya whined.

"We've only be waiting two minutes." Utau informed Yaya.

"We've been here exactly 2.76 minutes," Kairi said.

"Hey, I think I see free candy over there!" Kukai pointed. "Let's go over there!"

"CANDY!" Yaya ran where Kukai had pointed. Reluctantly, the others followed.

Kukai winked at Nagihiko, who understood what he meant. Now was the time to tell Rima.

"Um…Rima-chan? W-would you mind staying a moment?" Nagihiko stuttered.

Rima looked confused, but then glared at Nagihiko. "Fine, only for a minute."

"About that day…" Nagihiko started to speak.

"What day?" Rima asked innocently, though she knew what day Nagihiko was talking about.

"The day we had ice cream, I…" Nagihiko said.

_Ring! Ring!_ It was time for school to start.

"It's time to go to class." Rima walked away.

Nagihiko sighed. He would have to wait to tell her.

Rima and Nagihiko went outside, where they would have P.E. for first period.

"Alright, class! Today we will start out with…trust falls!" The P.E. teacher informed the class. "Everyone, please find a partner."

Rima immediately ran up to Amu. Utau wasn't there to be Amu's partner like in Home Economics, since she was in a different P.E. class. Nagihiko partnered up with one of his basketball friends.

Soon the trust falls were done.

"Now, we will do more trust falls!" The P.E. teacher said. "But this time, pick a different partner!"

Rima scanned the room for someone she knew, but found nobody except for Nagihiko. And no way was she going to partner up with him.

But it was too late. Everyone had a partner except for Rima…and Nagihiko.

"I guess we're partners." Nagihiko said.

"Fine." Rima muttered. "I have to be with the cross dresser." Rima added, quietly, but Nagihiko heard.

"What was that, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked innocently.

"Nothing." Rima lied.

"Are you sure, because I think I heard something." Nagihiko spoke.

"Just get on with the trust falls!" Rima shouted.

"Okay, okay." Nagihiko chuckled.

_His hands are so soft and warm…wait, what am I thinking?_ Rima thought as she fell back.

_And his hair shines when he falls, too. Wait, not again!_ Rima mentally scolded herself for thinking forbidden thoughts.

"Now, give me 1,000 laps!" The teacher, Suzuki-sensei, commanded.

Soon, P.E. was over. Nagihiko had done five laps, and Rima, being the slow one, had only done three.

Next was English class.

"Quiet down, everyone!" The teacher yelled. "Today we will be reading a story. Please open your books to page 3,427."

The English teacher drawled on in his boring voice, While Nagihiko waited for class to end so it could be lunch and he could talk to Rima.

After what seemed like forever, class ended. "Write a two-page summary on this story," The teacher said, and dismissed the class.

"Hold on, Mashiro-san!" The teacher said. "I would like you to stay a moment.

Nagihiko groaned and decided to wait for Rima in the Royal Garden, where the rest of the Guardians, plus Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto were there.

"Kukai is a meanie!" Yaya exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Kukai questioned.

"You lied about the free candy!" Yaya said.

"Oh…right." Kukai said.

"Yaya will forgive you if you give her candy tomorrow!" Yaya shouted hyperlly.

"Okay, I will." Kukai said.

"Where's Rima?" Amu asked.

"She needs to stay in class for a moment." Nagihiko answered.

"Oh, looks like you've been spying on someone." Ikuto smirked.

"I'm not! I'm in the same class as Rima, and I heard the teacher ask her to stay." Nagihiko defended.

"Relax, he was just joking." Kukai said.

"Amu, come with me to get candy!" Yaya dragged Amu with her to the vending machine.

"I'll go see that Yaya doesn't buy too much," Utau volunteered, leaving Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi alone.

"So, did you tell Rima?" Kukai asked eagerly.

"Well…no." Nagihiko admitted.

"You need to tell her!" Kukai insisted.

"Do you want Rima to hate you forever?" Ikuto asked.

"You should tell her." Kairi said.

"I tried! I'll tell her after school, at least." Nagihiko said.

"You better." Kukai said.

"We're back!" Yaya announced, bags of candy in her hands. And Utau said she'd make sure Yaya doesn't get too much.

* * *

Nagihiko entered the classroom for Math. Another lesson that was going to take forever.

"Today, we will review our past lessons." The teacher handed out worksheets. "Work quietly on these worksheets. When you are done, read pages 56 through 96 in your math textbooks." The teacher pulled out a book and started reading.

Nagihiko sighed and started his worksheet. This was definitely going to be a long lesson.

Soon the teacher was asleep and snoring, too, so the class walked around and talked to their friends.

"Hi, Nagi." Amu greeted as Nagihiko walked over to her desk. Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and Rima were already there.

Rima glared at Nagihiko while the others uttered their greetings.

"Um, Rima, about what I was trying to tell you earlier..." Nagihiko started to say.

Suddenly the teacher stopped snoring and started to stir. The class hurriedly went to their seats and pretended to do their work.

_Great_, Nagihiko thought,_ now I'll have to wait until school's over to tell her._

* * *

(AFTER SCHOOL)

"Rima-chan, what I was trying to tell you-"

"Rima, let's go to the Royal Garden." Amu interrupted Nagihiko.

Nagihiko sighed and followed the two into the Royal Garden.

"Today we will discuss the school lunch menu. Do you think that orange juice should be a choice, instead of just milk to drink?" Tadase asked.

"It's healthy. I think we should add it." Amu suggested.

"But what if someone's allergic to orange juice?" Yaya asked.

"Yaya, no one would be allergic to orange juice," Amu said. "Or would they?"

"Yes, many people would be allergic to orange juice!" Yaya argued.

"No, and if they are then they can have milk!" Amu countered.

"I'm sure the _prince_ here would agree with me." Yaya smirked, while the others wondered why Yaya would smirk.

"PRINCE? I AM NO MERE PRINCE, I AM A KING! BOW DOWN, COMMONERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase chara changed with Kiseki.

Amu put a bucket over his head and Tadase stopped his evil laughter. Tadase sat in a corner, sad, while Amu tried to comfort him.

"It's your fault Tadase chara changed!" Amu suddenly shouted at Yaya.

"Amu-chi is scary!" Yaya started crying, while Amu still shouted, and Tadase sulked in a corner.

_Rima and I are the only sane ones_, Nagihiko thought.

* * *

The Guardian meeting ended and everyone left.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko called. He was not going to let anything interrupt him this time.

"What, girly boy?" Rima asked.

"So you came up with a new nick name, chibi devil?" Nagihiko asked.

"What did you call me, purple head?"

"I called you a chibi devil."

Rima turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, Rima-chan, I'm sorry!" Nagihiko chased after her.

Rima smirked. "Okay, what is it?"

"About the day we had ice cream, I accidentally fell on you." Nagihiko said. "Will you forgive me?"

"Alright." Rima smiled.

"I thought you hated me." Nagihiko spoke.

"I didn't hate you." Rima said.

"You didn't? You admit it that you don't hate me?" Nagihiko questioned.

"No, I do hate you, it's just-"

"You like me."

"No, stupid purple head."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Okay, so you're not angry?"

"No, I'm not angry." Rima told him. "So, I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, then, bye!" Nagihiko said. "Hey, do you hear some rustling in the bushes?" Nagiiko walked over to the bush and kicked it, hard.

"OW!" Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto yelled. "What was that for?"

"You were spying." Nagihiko said, and started to walk to his house, Rhythm and Temari following him.

**A/N: Another chapter done! And this is my longest one yet. R&R!**


	9. New Student?

CHAPTER 9

"Class, we have a new student here today!" Nikaidou announced.

The class started whispering about who the new student might be. "Do you think they will be pretty like Rima-sama?" One student asked.

"Or prettier," Another said.

"No one is prettier than our Rima-sama!" A fan boy of Rima's said.

"That's a lot of fuss to make over a new student," Rima told Amu.

"We haven't had a new student in a long time," Amu pointed out.

"You may come in," Nikaidou said, as the class grew quiet to see who the new student was.

"Hello, I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Pleased to meet you." The student bowed politely. She had long purple hair like Nagihiko's, but it was tied up in a ponytail.

"Nadeshiko?" Rima asked. "Nagihiko's twin sister?"

"That's me." Nadeshiko said as she took a seat next to Rima. "I remember you came over to my house earlier."

"Quiet down, class!" Nikaidou yelled and began teaching.

(Lunch)

"Do you want to sit with me, Nade-chan?" Rima asked Nadeshiko.

"Sure, let me just go get some water." Nadeshiko said.

Rima went to her usual table and sat down. The other Guardians as well as Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto were already there.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said.

"Hi, cross dresser." Rima replied.

"Cross dresser? Would it kill you to call me by my real name?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yes, it would." Rima answered.

"Fine, chibi devil."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a chibi devil."

"Girly boy."

"Midget."

"Hi, Rima-chan." Nadeshiko sat down at the table.

"Hi, Nade-chan." Rima greeted cheerfully.

"You're nice to her…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Your brother was calling me names." Rima said to Nadeshiko.

"Really, Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko asked with an evil aura surrounding her.

"What happened to the polite, nice Nadeshiko you were in class?" Rima enquired.

"That's just how I act around people I don't really know well." Nadeshiko explained.

"Sort of like Amu's "cool and spicy" act." Rima said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nadeshiko agreed.

"Why didn't you go to this school before?" Rima asked.

"I was home-schooled." Nadeshiko replied.

"And Nagihiko wasn't?" Rima questioned.

"He wanted to go to a normal school." Nadeshiko answered. "Now are you done with the questions?"

"Yeah," Rima replied.

"Do you all want to have a sleepover at my house tomorrow?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure," Everyone agreed at the same time.

"Hold on, let me ask my parents," Amu said as she phoned her parents. "Mom, can I have a sleepover tomorrow?"

"A sleepover? With friends? Of course!" Amu's mom said.

"Sleepover? Are there boys there?" Amu's dad had come to the phone.

"No boys are there," Amu lied.

"Then okay," Amu's dad said. "Bye."

"Bye." Amu hung up.

"No boys there?" Nagihiko asked.

"It was the only way my dad would let me go." Amu said.

"Anyways, the rest of you know your parents will agree?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, we'll tell them." Rima said as she got up to throw away her lunch tray.

**A/N: I know, it was a short chapter. I got the names chibi devil and girly boy from other fanfictions. Please review and I'll be happy! :D**


	10. The Sleepover

CHAPTER 10

Rima stepped into the Fujisaki mansion. Everyone else (the Guardians, Utau, Ikuto) was already there for the sleepover.

"Yay, Rima-tan's here!" Yaya exclaimed. "Now what?"

Before anyone could answer, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's mom came into the room. "First you all need to have dinner."

Everyone went down to the dining room for dinner. Nagihiko sat next to Rima, who glared at him, but he didn't notice. A maid set down many different platters of food on the table. There was pasta, noodles, salad, cheesecake, and many other things.

"Yaya loves cake!" Yaya announced.

While everyone was eating, started talking about her kids. Rima listened closely for any embarrasing thing about Nagihiko, but there wasn't anything, so she looked around. There were a couple of portraits on the wall. One was of Nadeshiko and Nagihiko at the beach, one was a painting of a tree, and one was... baby Nagihiko eating chocolate? There was chocolate all over his face and he was smiling. Rima laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nadeshiko asked.

"The picture over there," Rima pointed to the picture.

Everyone laughed at the picture. "It's not that funny," Nagihiko said.

"Why is there chocolate all over his mouth?" Rima asked Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's mom.

"Oh, Nagihiko found a chocolate bar on the ground and was eating it when I came home. I took a picture because it was so funny," Ms. Fujiaki explained.

That made everyone laugh again. "Do you have any more baby pictures of Nagihiko?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, there's a whole album full of them," Ms. Fujisaki said. "Would you like to see the album?"

"Mom!" Nagihiko said.

"What?" Ms. Fujisaki asked, not knowing she was embarrasing Nagihiko.

Finally, dinner was over. Nadeshiko showed everyone the guest room, where they would sleep. Everyone laid down their sleeping bags. Rima went into hers, ready to sleep.

"Rima, you can't sleep _now_," Amu said.

"Why not?" Rima questioned.

"Because you're supposed to stay up for the whole night," Amu answered.

"Fine," Rima got out of her sleeping bag.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" Yaya said.

"No, let's play truth or dare," Utau said.

"First hide-and-seek," Yaya said.

"Okay, but I get to count," Utau said. "I'll count to twenty. One, two, three..."

Everybody left the room to look for somewhere to hide, except Rima, who crawled into her sleeping bag. She heard somebody come in the room.

"Rima?" Nagihiko had seen her. "You're supposed to hide."

"I don't want to." Rima closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"You have to," Nagihiko said.

"No," Rima argued.

"Then I'll stay right here and bother you so you can't fall asleep," Nagihiko said.

"Okay, do that." Rima said, and closed her eyes again.

"Rima, are you asleep?" Nagihiko asked. "Are you sleeping? Huh? Why won't you answer? Hey, are you ticklish? Tickle, tickle," Nagihiko tickled Rima.

"Stop that," Rima laughed.

"What did you say? Don't stop that?" Nagihiko continued tickling Rima.

"Okay, okay, I'll go hide if you stop," Rima gave in.

"Okay," Nagihiko stopped tickling her.

Rima walked out of the room, looking for someplace to hide. After she left, Nagihiko went back to his hiding place.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." Utau was almost done counting. Rima looked for someplace to hide. She went into the nearest room and hid behind a box. Rima felt her hand touch something.

"Rima?" A voice asked.

"Nagihiko?" Rima turned around to see Nagihiko also behind the box.

"Yeah, that's me," Nagihiko answered."Now go away, I was here first."

"No," Rima said. "Utau is probably done counting now."

"Fine, but stay quiet," Nagihiko whispered.

"Okay," Rima whispered back.

Rima and Nagihiko sat there, waiting for Utau to find them. It felt like they were hiding there for a really long time.

"Why didn't Utau check this room yet?" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"I don't know," Nagihiko answered.

Rima got up and tryed opening the door, but it was locked. "I can't open the door," Rima said.

"Let me try," Nagihiko got up and tryed to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"The others probably did this on purpose, didn't they?" Rima asked.

"Probably," Nagihiko said.

Suddenly the lights flickered in the room, then turned off. The room was dark, so Rima and Nagihiko couldn't see anything.

"This room's lights never really worked," Nagihiko said. Rima didn't say anything. "Rima? Where are you?"

Rima didn't answer. Nagihiko heard a noise; it sounded like someone was crying. He remembered when Rima had come to his house before, she looked like she was crying when she got locked in that room.

_Maybe Rima is afraid of the dark?_ Nagihiko wondered.

Nagihiko went to the corner where Rima was and found her. He sat down next to her.

_What do I do now?_ Nagihiko thought, and decided to ask Rima why she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

"I r-remembered the time when I was kidnapped," Rima's voice was shaky.

"Go on," Nagihiko said.

"I w-was trapped i-in a dark room," Rima explained. She kind of expected Nagihiko to laugh at her being afraid of dark rooms, but he didn't.

"It's okay, the others probably did this, and they'll let us out soon," Nagihiko comforted her.

"R-really?" Rima asked.

"Yes, really," Nagihiko said.

_Click. _Someone must have unlocked the door.

Rima wiped away her tears and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Nagihiko said.

"Oh, and Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not tell anyone else about this, that I'm scared of the dark?" Rima asked.

"Sure," Nagihiko said.

Rima opened the door and stepped outside the room.

"Wait, Rima," Nagihiko said.

"What?" Rima questioned.

"How about we get revenge on the others?"

"Um..." Rima thought about it for a moment. "Okay."

The two of them went into the hall.

"You let them out?" Ikuto asked.

"Yup, and Plan Rimahiko Step Two was a success," Utau said.

"What was Step One?" Kukai asked.

"The ice cream one, where we all left Rima and Nagihiko at the ice cream shop, remember?" Amu told him.

"Oh, yeah." Kukai said.

"Plan Rimahiko?" Rima asked.

"Oh, Rima, Nagihiko, I didn't notice you come in," Utau said.

"We couldn't find you, so we all came back here," Nadeshiko added.

"You could have just yelled that you give up," Rima said.

"We didn't think of that," Tadase said.

"And what's Plan Rimahiko?" Nagihiko enquired.

"Plan Rimahiko? What's that?" Kukai tried to act confused.

"Yaya says we should sleep now!" Yaya said, before Rima or Nagihiko could ask any more questions.

"Don't you want to stay up the whole night?" Nagihiko asked.

"Um, no. Yaya is tired." Yaya answered.

So everyone went to the guest room and went to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Bye!" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko waved to everyone else, who started the walk back to their houses, except Rima.

Then, Nadeshiko went upstairs. Before Nagihiko left Rima asked him, "What's your revenge plan?"

"I'll think of one," Nagihiko replied.

"Okay, bye," Rima walked away towards her house.

"Bye!" Nagihiko waved.

While she was walking, Rima wondered why Nagihiko was so nice to her even though she wasn't that nice to him.

_Oh well, who cares_, Rima thought.

**Okay, chapter 10 is done. I know I say this almost every chapter, but please review! ;)**


	11. A Dream

CHAPTER 11

**A/N: Hi! I couldn't get on the computer for a while, so I didn't update sooner. (I know, I always have some excuse for not updating.) Okay, I'll start writing the story now.**

_Rrring! Rrringgg! Rring! _ Rima yawned and pressed snooze on her alarm clock. She had a dream…

_DREAM_

"_Huh? Where am I? What's going on?!" Rima yelled._

_She was in a blank white space. Then suddenly there was a hole, which Rima fell in. She was falling and falling and falling into blackness for what seemed like a really long time when she finally hit the ground._

"_W-what is this place?" Rima asked herself._

_The sky was light blue with fluffy clouds in it. The clouds looked like they were cotton candy. And there was a rainbow. The ground was… bouncy. And it was purple with pink polka dots. There were trees made out of pink and blue cotton candy with rainbow lollipops in them._

"_Hello. Who are you?" A bunny came up to Rima._

_I-I'm Rima. I need help finding my way home," Rima said._

"_Home? I think you should go see Princess Moonbeam. She can help you. Just go down the pink bouncy road and you'll find her!" Sunshine Bunny waved goodbye to Rima and disappeared, leaving only purple smoke in its place._

_As Rima walked (bounced) down the pink road, she couldn't help thinking how strange all this was. Like some fairytale land. And how did she even get here? Rima looked around. This was a weird place. It was all girly and pink. There was a wishing fountain (with pink water) that she passed, before entering an ice forest. There was a sign that wrote: "Mystical Ice Wonderland" on it._

_This was the only place Rima had seen so far not covered in pink and purple and girly stuff. It was actually quite…nice. There were frosty trees made out of whipped cream. Rima touched it and licked the whipped cream off her fingers. Oh, and the whole place was covered in ice. Rima was skating around, and was surprised she wasn't falling. The sky was completely white here, and it was snowing. Rima could actually see the snowflakes, which were bigger than real ones. There was a small pink ice road Rima followed._

_Rima enjoyed skating around here until suddenly, it started to hail. Hail the size of basketballs rained down hard. Rima barely managed dodging a few when a hand reached out and pulled her away. She was pulled into a tree, which was small on the outside, but HUGE on the inside. I mean like, it looked like a normal tree, but the inside was a large room, which apparently was someone's house. It was the first normal thing Rima had seen since she came to this weird place. It was just a normal house with a normal living room and kitchen and that stuff. There was a girl with long purple hair in a poofy pink dress standing with her back to Rima. That was who pulled Rima into his house._

"_Hello, Rima-chan," The girl turned around and Rima saw it was actually a boy- in a poofy pink dress. It was Nagihiko again. Or just someone else that looks like Nagihiko._

"_I am Princess Moonbeam!" Nagihiko smiled creepily._

_END OF DREAM_

Before Rima could say anything else, the dream ended.

_What a weird dream_, Rima thought.

"Rima! You're late!" Rima's mom called to her.

Rima looked around to make sure she was in her own room and not that princess house. That dream kind of creeped her out, especially that weird smile Nagihiko gave her.

Rima looked at the clock. She was going to be late.

"You're going to be late!" Kusukusu announced just after Rima had thought that.

Rima ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, showered, and put on her uniform as fast as she could. She quickly combed her hair, grabbed her school bag, and ran out the door to school, after grabbing a piece of toast. Soon she got tired of running and just walked fast, eating the toast as she went.

"Hi, Rima!" Lulu came up to Rima.

"Hi," Rima said with food in her mouth and then ran all the way to school while Lulu just looked at her strangely.

By the time she got to school, Rima was panting heavily.

"Hello," Amu said to Rima. "What's the big rush?"

"We're-huff huff- late." Rima said.

"Um, no we're not," Amu said. "It's only 7:55. School starts at 8:10."

_That explains why there's only a few people here besides Amu and myself_, Rima thought.

"You mean I didn't have to run all the way here?" Rima enquired.

"Yeah, pretty much," Amu replied. "But now we can stay and talk for fifteen minutes." She added.

"Himamori-san, Mashiro-san, I need you to do me a favor!" Nikaidou came up to the two of them.

"It's Hinamori, not Himamori," Amu said.

"I guess we can't just stay and talk," Rima muttered to Amu.

Nikaidou led them to the classroom, and began looking in his desk for something. He was very unorganized, though, so he had to search in a large stack of papers. Papers flew off his desk as he looked for the right one.

"Ah, here it is!" Nikaidou pulled out a big envelope and handed it to Amu. "This is for the Guardians. Tsukasa asked me to give it to you. Since the other Guardians aren't here yet, I'm giving it to you. Don't open it until the Guardian meeting after school!"

"Okay," Amu said, and Rima nodded.

Then, Rima and Amu left the classroom and went back outside. As soon as they left, Rima said, "Okay, let's open it."

Rima was about to grab the envelope from Amu, but then Amu held it up too high for Rima to reach.

_Why do I have to be so short? _ Rima wondered.

"Rima! Nikaidou-sensei said not to open it until the Guardian meeting after school!" Amu scolded.

"Who cares, he won't know we looked inside it," Rima said. "And it's probably not that important that we have to wait for the other Guardians to come before opening it."

"No, we're opening it at the Guardian meeting." Amu said. "So I guess we'll just have to wait until after school to read it."

"Fine, whatever," Rima grumbled.

Just then, Nagihiko came up to the two. "What's in the envelope?" He asked.

"None of your business," Rima answered.

"Rima, be nice to him." Amu said. "We'll open it at the Guardian meeting," She explained to Nagihiko.

_Rring!_ The school bell rang.

The three of them went to their classrooms.

**A/N: Chapter 11 is done. Please review!**


	12. Spying on Yua

CHAPTER 12

Rima sat down in her seat and looked out the window of her classroom, bored. She was in a bad mood. First she had that annoying dream, and then she had to run to school when she wasn't even late, and now she was learning the most boring lesson ever. After school she had to go to a Guardian meeting and there were probably more X-eggs or something to purify. Rima just wanted to go home and watch T.V. And school had just started.

After a few minutes, Nikaidou came in and tripped (as usual) over someone's backpack, and papers flew everywhere. The whole class except Rima, who was still annoyed, laughed as Nikaidou scrambled to pick up his papers.

After everyone settled down, Nikaidou announced, "Today we will have a new student!"

Everyone started whispering and talking about who the new student might be, except for Amu, Nagihiko, and Rima.

"Quiet down," Nikaidou said, but no one listened.

"It's just a new student, no big deal," Amu scoffed.

That made the class stop talking and then the new student came in. Everyone recognized her immediately; she was a famous model. The new student had bright orange hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Yua Sakurai. Wassup?" The new student introduced herself.

"Wassup!" Everyone answered.

"Rima, look, a chara!" Amu whispered. Then Amu told Nagihiko the same thing.

Rima looked up and noticed a chara floating next to Yua. She had blue eyes like Yua, and blonde hair. She was staring at the ground, and Rima thought she looked sad.

Nikaidou pointed to a seat and Yua sat down. Then, Nikaidou started teaching the lesson and Rima went back to staring out the window. After a while, school ended.

Rima was the first one out of the classroom. She ran out the door, eager to leave and go home.

"Rima!" Amu came up to her. "Let's go to the Royal Garden together."

_Oh, right_. Rima thought._ The Guardian meeting._

Rima sighed and followed Amu into the Royal Garden. Kusukusu went off to play with the other charas and Rima sat down.

"Nikaidou gave us this." Amu said to the others as she sat down. She pulled the envelope out of her bag and opened it.

"What is it?" Yaya asked.

"The Guardians will make a haunted house this year for Halloween," Amu read aloud.

"Yay, a haunted house!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Why did he give us a letter?" Rima asked.

"I don't know," Amu shrugged.

"There needs to be two people for making the flyers, two for decorating, and one for bringing snacks." Amu continued reading.

"I'll do the flyers," Tadase said.

"Yaya will bring snacks!" Yaya announced.

"I'll also do flyers," Amu volunteered.

"I'll decorate," Nagihiko told the others.

"I guess I'll decorate, too." Rima said. Now is the meeting over?"

"Not yet." Tadase said. "First, did everyone notice the new girl, Yua Sakurai?"

Everyone nodded, so Tadase went on. "She had a chara, which means she should join the Guardians."

"Isn't there only five Guardians?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yes, but there can be six. Anyways, if any of you see her, ask her to meet us in the Royal Garden tomorrow." Tadase told everyone. "Now the meeting is over."

"Finally!" Rima was about to rush off when Nagihiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Rima pushed his hand away.

The other Guardians left them alone there. After they left, Nagihiko said, "I got it."

"Got what?" Rima questioned.

"Remember when the others locked us in that room?" Nagihiko enquired.

"Yeah," Rima nodded.

"We can get revenge on them by making the haunted house really scary and then we can trap them in it like they trapped us in that room," Nagihiko finished.

"Hey, that's not a bad plan." Rima added. "Now I need to leave." Rima ran off so she could leave.

Nagihiko left too, wondering why Rima was in such a hurry.

"I can sense another chara," Rhythm said suddenly while Nagihiko was walking home.

"Me too," Temari agreed.

Nagihiko looked around, but he couldn't see any charas, so he just kept walking. "It's probably just another Guardian that forgot something in the Royal Garden."

After a few seconds, someone shouted, "I don't care! Just go away!"

"Who is that?" Nagihiko wondered aloud. He walked toward where he heard the person shouting. When he got closer, Nagihiko noticed that the person was… Yua. And when he got even closer he noticed she was yelling at her chara.

"Why would she be yelling at her chara?" Rhythm asked.

"I don't know," Nagihiko answered, and then hid behind a nearby bush so he could find out.

"But Yua-chan, you can't just give up like that. And what they're doing is wrong!" The chara said.

"I said I don't care, Cecil!" Yua yelled. "If this embryo can help me get over my fear, I'll join them."

_I thought the embryo was just Hikaru's egg_, Nagihiko thought. _So whoever Yua's joining is lying to her._

"No, Yua-chan! You need to get over your fear!" Cecil told her.

"Why would it matter to you? It's not like I'm any good, anyway," Yua sighed.

"It matters since I'm your chara!" Cecil said.

"I'm joining them, and that's final." Yua said.

"Yua-chan!" Cecil yelled.

"You know what? Just go away!" Yua said.

"Yua-chan…" Cecil looked sad. "If that's what you want…"

Then Cecil went back into her egg, which turned black with a white X on it.

"W-what just happened?" Yua stared at the egg. "Cecil?"

Yua picked up the egg and put it in her pocket, wondering what she had done. After she had walked away, Nagihiko came out of his hiding place. He was just about to go home when he heard someone say, "Ow! Stupid branch!"

Nagihiko laughed. He knew that voice belonged to Rima.

"What are you laughing at?" Rima had untangled her hair from the branch and was glaring at Nagihiko.

"You were spying on her, too?" Nagihiko asked, not answering her question.

"Yeah," Rima replied.

"We should go home now," Nagihiko said, and held out his hand.

Rima took his hand, and then quickly pulled it away. "I'm not walking home with you," she said, slightly blushing.

_His hand feels warm and nice, _Rima thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? That sounds like what Amu would think if she held Tadase's hand. And why am I blushing?_

Rima started walking home. Once she got home, she went straight to her room and turned on the T.V.

"Now to answer the fan mail!" Saeki Nobuko's voice boomed from the T.V. "What is one sign that you are falling in love? One sign is blushing when someone touches you!"

Rima changed the channel to a comedy one.

_I was blushing when Nagihiko touched me_, she thought. _But I'm not in love with him_, she assured herself.

_But what if I am in love with Nagihiko?_ Rima couldn't help thinking.

**A/N: I know I took a long time to update, but I don't really have a good excuse for that. Anyway, please review!**


	13. The Bet

CHAPTER 13

"Hey, Nagihiko, over here!" Kukai waved to Nagihiko just when he entered the classroom.

"What?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to ask you something," Kukai said. Nagihiko could tell Kukai was nervous.

"Why so nervous?" Nagihiko asked.

"I-I'm not nervous," Kukai stuttered.

Nagihiko knew Kukai wasn't good at lying, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter to him why Kukai was so nervous.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Nagihiko asked.

"I just, uh, wanted to challenge you to a bet." Kukai replied.

"A bet?" Nagihiko asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get Rima to like you. To think of you as a friend. If you can get Rima to say that you're friends, you win. The loser has to buy the winner a soda." Kukai explained.

"What? I'm obviously going to lose!" Nagihiko said.

"You might not lose," Kukai told him.

"Are you kidding? Rima hates my guts." Nagihiko answered.

"Come on, can't you just try to get her to like you? If you lose, you just have to give me one soda, so it's no big deal." Kukai pleaded.

"Well, I guess I can try…" Nagihiko said.

* * *

**(AFTER SCHOOL)**

Rima watched as Nagihiko attempted to carry three heavy boxes at once. They didn't have a Guardian meeting today; they had to decorate the Haunted House. The other Guardians were doing their jobs (Making flyers and stuff for the Haunted House).

"You know, you could help me," Nagihiko said to Rima.

"Fine, I'll carry one box," Rima answered and took a box from Nagihiko. "This is heavy."

"That's why I wanted you to help," Nagihiko said.

The two of them carried the boxes to the gym, where the Haunted House was. Both of them took the decorations out of the boxes.

"I'll hang the ghosts from the ceiling and put the streamers up. You do the other stuff," Nagihiko told Rima.

"Why would I listen to you?" Rima questioned.

"Can you listen to me for once? Please?" Nagihiko asked.

"Whatever," Rima said and picked up a skeleton and placed it near the door. She then started placing more skeletons, fake graves, and jack-o-lanterns everywhere.

Nagihiko grabbed a ladder and started hanging the streamers from the ceiling. Rima and Nagihiko worked in silence until Nagihiko broke the silence. "Hey, Rima, do you want to go get some ice cream after this?"

"No." Rima answered without thinking.

"Why not? I thought we were friends," Nagihiko told her.

"Friends? Why would you think that?" Rima asked.

"Because… oh, never mind," Nagihiko sighed. He was so going to lose this bet.

Rima and Nagihiko went back to decorating the gym for the Haunted House. After about an hour, they were finished. The gym was filled with ghosts, skeletons, graves, jack-o-lanterns, and other things. If it was darker (which it would be the day of the Haunted House) it would actually seem pretty scary.

"I guess we're done." Nagihiko said and walked outside with Rima. The other Guardians had already finished their jobs and left.

Since their houses were both the same way, Rima and Nagihiko walked home together. They walked in silence for a while before Rima suddenly asked, "Hey, Nagihiko, remember Yua had an X-egg?"

"Yeah," Nagihiko replied.

"We should have purified it," Rima said. "So why didn't you tell Amu? Or just do the Queen's waltz and purify it with me?"

"Oh, no, I forgot," Nagihiko sighed. "But you remembered and told Amu, right?"

"No, I just remembered now," Rima said. Then she paused for a moment. "Wait, did you just say you forgot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you would remember, since you're…you. You always remember things like doing your homework and stuff."

"I've forgotten to do my homework before," Nagihiko said. "But anyways, we can tell Amu tomorrow."

Rima and Nagihiko walked in silence again until Rima remembered something again. "Did you see Yua's chara in class today, floating near Yua?"

"No, did you?" Nagihiko questioned.

"No, I'm not sure where she is…" Rima trailed off. "Hey, this isn't the way to our houses."

They had accidentally went the wrong way and ended up in front of an ice cream shop.

"You know, since we're here anyway, we might as well get some ice cream," Nagihiko said.

"Fine," Rima answered.

Rima chose a vanilla ice cream and Nagihiko picked chocolate. "I'd like a chocolate for me and a vanilla for my friend," Nagihiko said to the worker behind the counter.

"We're not friends," Rima reminded him.

* * *

"Bye, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said when Rima got to her house.

Rima just waved and entered her house. The moment she went inside, she heard shouting coming from the living room. Of course. Her parents were fighting again. They always did that.

_Why do they have to be so loud?_ Rima thought as she went upstairs to her room, ignoring her parents' yelling. She didn't bother saying hi to them; they didn't notice her come in anyway.

"This is Saeki Nobuko with the daily fortune!" A voice boomed from the T.V.

_Ugh, not that show again!_ Rima thought. She still remembered what Saeki Nobuko had said last time, about the signs that you're in love. Not that Rima believed that she was in love with Nagihiko. She knew she wasn't in love with Nagihiko.

"Pick a color! Red, green, blue, or orange!" Saeki Nobuko said.

_I guess I might as well pick a color. I'll pick….orange._

"If you picked red… that means an exciting opportunity will come knocking on your door! If you picked green, a surprise will happen this week! If you picked blue, congratulations! You will get some good news today! And lastly, if you picked orange, something might not go as planned tomorrow! That's it for the show!" Saeki Nobuko finished.

_Why did I have to get the only bad one? Although the fortunes probably aren't even correct._

Rima turned off the T.V. and decided to get some sleep since it was getting late. She yawned and turned off the lights before crawling into bed.

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter 13. Also, I changed my summary. Okay, that's it. Please review! :D**


	14. The X-Egg

CHAPTER 14

Nagihiko was sleeping peacefully until a voice yelled in his ear. "WAKE UP!"

"Go away," Nagihiko said and tried to fall asleep again. "Wake up! Nagi, wake up!" It was that voice again.

"Rhythm, it's rude to disturb someone when they're sleep – IS THAT A MOUSE? COME BACK HERE!"

"Hey, wake up already!"

"I'LL GET YOU, MOUSE!"

Nagihiko tried to ignore the voices and fall asleep again, but it was hard since they were being so loud. Finally, he just gave up and opened his eyes. With all the talking, he wasn't going to fall asleep anyway. When he opened his eyes he saw Temari chasing a mouse while Rhythm pulled on Nagihiko's hair, trying to wake him up.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Nagihiko pulled his hair away from Rhythm and got up. "Why do you want me to get up so early anyway? School doesn't start until -" Nagihiko looked at the clock. "Oh, no, we're late! I don't want to be late for the first time!"

"That's what we were trying to tell you," Rhythm said.

"And remember, you still need to tell Amu-chan to come purify Yua's X-egg!" Temari reminded him. Apparently the mouse had escaped and Temari was calm again.

"Oops, I forgot," Nagihiko said, and got up to get ready for school.

After he finished breakfast, Nagihiko went outside to go to school. On the way, he spotted Amu and Rima walking to school together, and he went up to them.

"Hello Amu-chan, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko greeted them.

"Hi!" Amu responded cheerily while Rima glared at Nagihiko.

"I need to tell you something," Nagihiko said to Amu. "Rima and I were walking home and we saw Yua-chan's egg turn into an X-egg."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Amu panicked. "And how come you didn't tell me today, Rima?"

"I was about to, but then _he_," Rima glared at Nagihiko, "came and told you first."

"Yeah, right," Nagihiko said which earned him another glare.

"I guess we should find Yua before school and purify her egg," Amu told them.

After they reached the school, Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko looked for Yua. Amu quickly spotted Yua standing alone near the Royal Garden, and the three of them ran over there. Yua didn't notice them. She just stood there with that empty look in her eye.

"Yua-chan, where's your egg?" Amu asked.

After Amu said that, an X-egg came in front of Yua and she character transformed into Bad Singer Dream. Amu character transformed with Ran, Rima character transformed with Kusukusu, and Nagihiko character transformed with Rhythm.

"Juggling party!" Rima cried out and sent bowling pins flying at Yua.

Yua easily dodged and shot black music noted at Amu. Amu dodged it and Nagihiko used blaze shoot on Yua. Yua moved to the side and avoided it. Finally, Amu used spiral heart and Yua couldn't avoid it this time.

"Negative heart: Lock on! Open heart!" Amu shouted and expected Yua to be purified. Instead, Yua just stood there like nothing happened.

"Why didn't that do anything?" Amu asked.

"Your 'open heart' can't do anything to stop me!" Yua spoke up. "I might as well face it; I'm no good at singing…" She added more softly.

_Amu's open heart didn't do anything. Maybe that's the unexpected thing that would happen?_ Rima thought, remembering Saeki Nobuko's show yesterday. _Though it's probably not even true._

Suddenly, Yua's transformation went off and she looked normal again, although her eyes were still empty and an X-egg floated next to her. "I've had enough…" Yua walked off and disappeared around the corner before anyone could stop her.

Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko looked around the corner, but they couldn't find Yua anymore.

"Where did she go?" Rima asked, but Amu and Nagihiko just shrugged.

Then, the bell rang and Amu ran off to go to her classroom. Nagihiko and Rima followed her. Suddenly, Rima tripped on a rock and was about to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for herself to fall, but she never did. Rima opened her eyes to see Nagihiko had caught her before she fell. Without saying anything, Rima stood and started walking to her classroom.

"What? No thank you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Thanks," Rima muttered quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Nagihiko said.

"I'm not saying it again." Rima said and walked away.

**(AFTER SCHOOL)**

"That's it for the Guardian meeting," Tadase said and all the Guardians left to go home.

Rima started walking down the street towards her home and almost fell after tripping on a rock. Again. She managed to regain her balance, but everything in her school bag had fallen out. Rima sighed and picked up her things from the ground.

"I'll help you," Rima turned to see Nagihiko behind her. He bent down and helped her pick up her things.

_He's helping me._ _He does that a lot. He stopped me from falling before, helped me when I got lost, and when it was raining and I didn't have an umbrella. It doesn't make sense. Plus, he didn't tell anyone about my fear of dark spaces. I was always mean to him, but he was nice to me. Why?_ Rima wondered, feeling slightly guilty.

Rima and Nagihiko put the last paper in Rima's school bag and stood up, their hands brushing slightly. For some reason, Rima felt a funny feeling when they touched, but she thought it was probably nothing.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rima blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" Nagihiko asked, confused. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Because I'm mean to you. And usually when someone's mean to you, you're mean back. Now answer my question." Rima said.

"I'm always nice," Nagihiko said.

"Why?"

"I just am," Nagihiko said, and walked away.

Rima was about to ask why he just left when she realized she was in front of her house. She entered it, still wondering why Nagihiko was so nice to her, but decided to forget about it for now.

_Maybe he likes me?_ _Wait, no he doesn't. Not more than a friend. Why would I even think such a thing? Nagihiko's nice to me just because he is nice to everyone._ Rima assured herself.


	15. Dancing in Europe

CHAPTER 15

Rima sighed and sat down in her seat. She had stayed up late last night reading one of her gag manga, so she had barely gotten any sleep at all. And when she didn't get enough sleep, she was in a bad mood.

"Hello, class! Today we will be doing a small project with a partner!" Nikaidou announced to the class. "You have to make a poster about a Greek myth! There are cards face down on a table in the back. The card you pick has the myth you will do the poster on…" Nikaidou started explaining the project.

When he was done explaining and went back to his desk to read a book, everyone found a partner and started their project. Rima went to Amu's desk, though Amu wasn't there.

"Amu is absent today since she's sick," Nagihiko said from behind Rima.

Rima didn't say anything; she instead went to Lulu. "Wanna be partners?" Lulu asked as Rima approached her.

"Sure, I guess," Rima answered gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Lulu noticed Rima's grumpy mood right away.

"Nothing's wrong." Rima said and went to go get a card from the back table.

When she came back, Rima and Lulu worked on the project in silence until Lulu suddenly said, "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy. Stop asking," Rima replied harshly without looking up.

"I can tell," Lulu refused to stop asking.

"I said nothing! Can you just stop asking? You're seriously annoying me!" Rima snapped, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at her.

"What are you looking at?" Rima shouted. Everyone quickly looked away. Surprisingly, Nikaidou didn't look up from his book.

"Now can we just get back to the project?" Rima asked Lulu.

"Sure. Sorry for bothering you." Lulu answered, clearly offended.

They did the rest of the project in silence.

* * *

**(Lunchtime)**

Rima sat down at the usual table she and the Guardians sat for lunch. None of the other Guardians were there yet. She saw Lulu pass by, though Lulu just ignored her.

_She's mad at me for yelling at her in class?_ Rima wondered. _I just said she was annoying me._

"Hi, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko greeted as he sat down next to Rima.

Rima didn't reply, and instead pretended not to notice him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Nagihiko said.

"So?" Rima questioned. Her bad mood hadn't worn off yet.

"Why?" Nagihiko inquired.

"What's it to you?" Rima didn't answer his question.

"Nothing, I was just asking." Nagihiko told her.

"Annoying purple head," Rima muttered before turning away and going back to eating.

"I heard that," Nagihiko said. "Chibi." He added more silently.

"Chibi?!" Rima had heard him.

"Yeah, cause you're small and puny." Nagihiko answered.

"Don't call me that." Rima glared at Nagihiko.

"Don't call me purple head or cross dresser anymore." Nagihiko retorted.

"Fine," Rima said. "Cross dresser." She muttered under her breath.

"Chibi." Nagihiko heard her.

"Then why don't you stop calling me names? It's annoying, too!" Nagihiko said, now starting to get a little irritated.

"Whatever." Rima said, and continued eating her lunch.

Nagihiko sighed and continued eating his lunch too.

"Hi!" The other Guardians, excluding Amu since she was absent, came to the table and sat down.

Rima and Nagihiko didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with them?" Yaya wondered aloud.

* * *

**(After school)**

_Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Rima like that_, Nagihiko thought as he walked home. _She was just in a bad mood. But then again, she didn't have to take out her anger on me. It's not like it's my fault she overslept._

Nagihiko was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize he walked past his house until he hear his mother call, "Nagihiko!"

"Oh." Nagihiko went back to his house.

"I need to talk to you." His mom told him.

"Yes, mother," Nagihiko answered, not sure why his mom wanted to talk to him.

Nagihiko's mother went inside, and he followed.

"You got a letter." Nagihiko's mom handed him an envelope.

"Okay," Nagihiko said and read the letter:

_Congratulations! Nagihiko Fujisaki, you have been chosen to attend a dance school! This school is…_

"Wow, I got in!" Nagihiko said after he finished reading the letter.

"You will leave to go to Europe tomorrow." His mother said.

"Europe?"

"Yes, didn't it say on the letter? The dance school is in Europe."

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter is really short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name. My old one felt too long. Though my new one is only three characters shorter, but I still like it better. Please review! =D**


	16. I miss him?

CHAPTER 16

"You mean I have to go to Europe?" Nagihiko asked.

"You don't have to go unless you want to. If you wish, you can stay here. It's all your decision." Nagihiko's mom answered.

_I don't want to go to Europe, but I want to go to that dance school_, Nagihiko thought. _So what do I do?_

"You don't have to decide now. You have until the end of the day." Nagihiko's mom told him.

_That dance school is hard to get in, so I probably would be missing a great opportunity if I didn't go…but I don't want to leave to Europe_, Nagihiko thought. _If I go, I will get to go to a prestigious school but I'll have to leave to Europe. But I can leave if I want to. If I stay, I will be missing out but at least I'll get to stay here._

But still, he was missing a great opportunity. And he could leave whenever he wanted. So maybe leaving wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could still visit Rima and the other Guardians when it was vacation, so it wasn't like he would never see them again.

_Why did I think of Rima first when I thought about visiting people?_ Nagihiko wondered. But he brushed it aside. It didn't really matter, anyway.

"You don't have to make up your mind now," His mom reminded him.

"I've already made up my mind." Nagihiko said. "I'm going to the dance school."

* * *

**(The next day)**

Rima sat down at the Guardian meeting after school. As usual, everyone said hi to her as she sat down, except for Nagihiko, who just turned away and pretended not to notice her. At first, Rima wondered why, until she remembered what had happened the previous day.

_He's still mad at me?_ Rima couldn't help feeling surprised. She just couldn't imagine Nagihiko ever being…mean to her. That sounded kind of mean since she was never really nice to him yet she still expected him to always like her.

_But it was just a small argument. So why is he still upset?_ Rima thought. _It was no big deal or anything like that. I thought he'd forget about it the next day_.

Unfortunately, Nagihiko hadn't forgotten what had happened the day before. And for once, he was actually mad at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Tadase noticed right away when Nagihiko turned away from Rima. And he already knew there was something wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong." Nagihiko answered as if there really was nothing wrong. But everyone could tell he was lying.

"It seems like you're ignoring Rima," Amu pointed out what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Why would I be ignoring Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked innocently, but again everyone noticed that he was lying.

"What happened?" Yaya asked with concern. "Rima-tan, will you tell us?"

"If _he_ is ignoring me, it's probably because he's mad at me for something that's probably not even my fault." Rima simply said.

"I'm not just mad at you for something that's not your fault. Actually, it was you who started it." The other Guardians could tell Nagihiko was getting annoyed.

"Me? You're the one who started it!" Rima retorted. Nagihiko wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed.

"I think _you_ were the one who called me a purple head!"

"So? I always called you that."

"I know and it's annoyi - "

Rima and Nagihiko were fighting again. Except this time it wasn't like their usual petty arguments. They both were mad at the other.

"Waah! Why are you two fighting like some elderly couple waah!" Yaya started whining, which made Rima and Nagihiko stop their bickering and look at Yaya.

"What was that last part Ya - " Rima started to say when she realized what Yaya had said.

"Rima-tan, you're scaring me…" Yaya said and started crying while Nagihiko laughed at them, which just annoyed Rima, so she started yelling at Nagihiko, who was yelling back.

Tadase tried to get them to quiet down, but was failing. Then Rima called him a prince and he chara changed and was just as loud as Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya. Meanwhile, Amu tried to quiet them down since Tadase couldn't.

"SHUT UP!" Amu lost her cool and screamed louder than everyone else in the room. Which was saying something.

Tadase stopped chara changing and everyone else stopped what they were doing. Amu was surprised that actually worked, but she didn't say anything. Tadase told them what they needed to discuss like he always did so they did their usual Guardian things. After that, it was time for everyone to go home.

"I have something to say," Nagihiko announced before they all left. "I got in to a dance school. And I'm leaving to go there next week."

"That's great!" Amu said.

"Good for you!" Yaya added.

"Whatever." Rima pretended not to care.

"But why are you leaving?" Tadase questioned.

"The dance school's in Europe," Nagihiko explained. "I'll be here for the next few days, so I can still go to the Haunted House and stuff."

For some reason, Rima felt weird when Nagihiko said he'll be leaving to Europe. Like she wanted him to stay…

_What did I just think? I'm mad at him! And I hated him before anyway, so I'm happy he's leaving. Now I can get Amu to myself and no one will annoy me!_ Rima tried to convince herself, but for some odd reason she wasn't convinced.

"Aw, you'll be leaving?" Amu asked.

"Yaya doesn't want Nagi to leave!" Yaya whined.

"We'll miss you," Tadase said.

Rima didn't say anything since she didn't care. She hoped no one would notice she actually cared.

_Wait, what? I don't care! _Rima reminded herself.

"Rima, we know you don't like Nagi and all, but you will miss him, right?" Amu asked, her eyes all big and sparkly and hopeful that Rima found it hard to say no.

"Of course I'll miss him, Amu, he's my friend." Rima said without thinking.

"What?" Amu looked at her weirdly.

"Yes, I get a soda!" Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko didn't answer Rima's question, much to her annoyance.

"Now can we continue with the Guardian meeting?" Tadase inquired and they continued with discussing their Guardian things. Soon the Guardian meeting was over and they all got to go home.

Usually Nagihiko would offer to walk home with Rima since their houses were both the same way, but he didn't this day and decided to take the other way instead. Rima noticed this, but she reminded herself that she didn't care what Nagihiko did and began walking home by herself.

_I kinda wish he was here…_Rima caught herself thinking. _I shouldn't have been that mean to him, especially since he's leaving and I might never see him again…not for a while at least. Maybe I will miss him? Maybe I really do wish we were friends. Wait, what am I thinking? That isn't true._

But Rima realized that what she was thinking was true. And she had been doing that a lot lately, thinking things and then trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

_Okay, so I will miss him. Now what do I do?_

Rima knew what she _should_ do was apologize since she was the one always calling him names in the first place and except for the last time she called him names, he never did anything mean back. Now _would_ she do it?

Rima noticed she was already in front of her house. Nagihiko's house wasn't too far away from hers, but she decided that if she would apologize, it would be tomorrow or some other day. He wasn't leaving until a few more days, so she still had time.

**A/N: See, this chapter is longer than the last one. So I kept my promise. Wait, did I promise that? I don't remember. And I'm not exactly sure but I think this was my longest chapter so far. SPOILER ALERT: The next chapter is the one with the haunted house. Please review and adios, amigos! :D**


	17. The Haunted House

CHAPTER 17

**Rima POV**

"Mom! I can't wear that!" I complained.

My mom was holding up a….frilly angel dress. It was pale pink and had a pink bow in the front. It had lacy sleeves and lace along the bottom, which made it frilly. Not to mention it had puffy sleeves, too. And it came with some silver sparkly wings and a halo. It was an angel costume. And my mom wanted me to wear it since I was like an angel. Which is so not true!

"Why not? It'll look cute on you!" My mom insisted. "And you don't have any other costume."

"Then I guess I can't go to the Haunted House." I said.

The Guardians had to go to the Haunted House forty-five minutes early since we needed to turn on the spooky sounds in the Haunted House and do other stuff. I didn't really think that would take forty-five minutes, but we still have to go early just in case.

"Rima Mashiro, you will wear this costume and go to the Haunted House at your school and that's final. Now go change into your costume and get back down here immediately." My mom went into strict parent mode since nice parent mode wasn't working.

"Okay," I gave in. It wasn't like I had a choice.

"Good girl!" My mom patted me on the head like a dog and I went upstairs to my room to change. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror before I left. For some reason, I looked even more like a little kid while wearing an angel costume. Someone should have told me we had to be in costume so I could have bought a costume myself. But it's too late for that now, so I went downstairs like my mom told me to.

"Hi, Rima!" Amu greeted me as I got to the school. She was dressed up as a skull pirate. She was wearing a normal black top with a sparkly skull and crossbones on it, along with a sparkly black skirt, eye patch that had a sparkly skull on it, a pirate hat, and a sequined hook on her hand. I laughed a little when I saw the sequined hook. It looked a little funny. The moment Amu saw me, she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You look even more like a little kid than you already do!" Amu told me after calming down.

If someone had told me I needed to wear a costume, I would have got one myself. But since no one did, I have to wear this costume my mom got me." I glared at Amu.

"Actually, Tadase mentioned it at the Guardian meeting we first talked about the Haunted House at. And Amu reminded you at the last Guardian meeting. And I think I might have mentioned it at lunch once, too." Nagihiko had just come up to us.

"Whatever." I said.

I noticed what costume Nagihiko was wearing. It was a…gangster costume. He wore shiny gold pants and a black T-shirt with a bunch of silver chains around his neck and a sideways hat. He had a black leather jacket on, too. He also had a few plastic rings on his fingers. It was kind of funny seeing Nagihiko wear a gangster outfit since I couldn't imagine well-behaved Nagihiko as a gangster.

"What are you staring at?" Nagihiko asked coldly. I remembered that he was mad at me. And I remembered that I was going to apologize to him.

"Your costume," I couldn't help laughing after I said that.

"What about it?" Nagihiko questioned.

"It's funny." I told him.

Nagihiko didn't say anything, and there was an awkward silence until Amu said, "Hey, look, there are Yaya and Tadase!" I knew Amu hated awkward silences.

We went over to Yaya and Tadase. Yaya was wearing a candy corn witch costume, with a yellow and orange striped dress, yellow and orange striped candy corn hat, and a yellow and orange striped broomstick. And Tadase was Batman. He wore a blue suit with a bat on it and a cape and a mask.

"Let's go to the Haunted House already!" Yaya whined as soon as we got there.

We all went to the Haunted House, when Nagihiko said, "You can go on without me. I need to tell Rima something before we go in."

"I-I can wait outside," Amu offered. "I-If you want."

We all knew Amu was just trying to get out of going to the Haunted House since she was scared, so Yaya said, "No, you're coming with us!" and dragged Amu and Tadase with her inside.

"What did you want to tell me?" I questioned after Amu, Yaya, and Tadase had gone inside, hoping that he would say that he wasn't mad at me anymore so I didn't have to apologize.

"We were going to lock them inside, remember? For revenge?" Nagihiko reminded me, holding up a lock. Nagihiko put the lock on the door to the entrance.

"Oh, right," I said and followed him to the exit so we could put another lock on.

Nagihiko got another lock from the pocket of his pants and was about to put the lock on when a gust of wind came and caused my halo to fly through the doors into the Haunted House and caused him to jump and drop the lock and it fell…through the sewer bars on a sewer that was outside. I heard a _plop_ sound that meant the lock hit the water.

"There goes the lock…" Nagihiko muttered.

"My halo flew into the Haunted House." I said, and paused in front of the doors.

"I'll come with you to get it." Nagihiko and I went into the Haunted House, closing the doors behind us. The moment we closed the doors, someone came up to the door and I heard a click. I couldn't see who it was, but I did see a big red bow through the little windows on the door.

"Found my halo," I said and picked up the halo and put it on my head.

I tried to open the door, but it didn't work.

"Let me try," Nagihiko tried opening the door, but he couldn't open it either. "It's locked."

Why would someone want to lock us in the Haunted House? And are Amu, Yaya, and Tadase still in here or is it just Nagihiko and me? Forty-five minutes couldn't have passed yet, so if Amu, Yaya, and Tadase weren't here, no one was other than Nagihiko and me. I remembered the time when Nagihiko and I were trapped in a dark room at the sleepover when we were playing hide-and-seek*. Except this time we were trapped in a Haunted House.

"We put a lock on the entrance, so do we just stay here?" I asked Nagihiko.

"We should try to get to the entrance. We could run into Amu, Yaya, and Tadase. If they left already, then they went back to the entrance since they're not outside the exit right now." Nagihiko said, and started walking through the Haunted House towards the entrance.

I just noticed that the Haunted House was actually pretty creepy. It was all dark with just a few lights around the skeletons and jack-o-lanterns for us to see. There was no light coming in from the window since it was night. And the spooky soundtrack also mad e it scary, with the moaning and other scary sounds.

"Hey, Nagihiko?" I said as we walked through the maze of skeletons, ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, and zombies.

"What do you want?" Nagihiko asked.

"I just wanted to…um…" I tried to think of what to say.

"What? What did you want to do?" I could tell Nagihiko was getting impatient.

"I wanted to…apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for calling you names that day at lunch. I mean, I didn't know you felt that bad, like you really didn't like it when I said that, since you always acted like you didn't mind too much, and - " Nagihiko stopped me before I could say more and I realized I was blabbing.

"I'm not that mad, I was just kind of upset that you were so rude when I was trying to help. I'm over it now." Nagihiko said.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I called you a cross dresser?"

"Really. And if you called me a cross dresser, I wouldn't mind too much." Nagihiko said. "And by the way, you look like a little kid in that angel costume."

"You look…funny in that gangster costume." I said.

"You don't have to get mad," Nagihiko told me. "Besides, you look cute in that costume."

I felt my cheeks get slightly red after he said that, which Nagihiko noticed right away. "You're blushing." He said.

"No, I'm not," I denied it, and tripped over a jack-o-lantern and fell backward, but Nagihiko caught me.

"Clumsy," He said, making my cheeks get even redder. I hoped that he couldn't tell since it was dark but that probably wasn't true since he noticed when I was just slightly blushing earlier.

Then, Nagihiko started leaning in, and I did too. Our lips were centimeters apart when-

"Took you long enough." Yaya opened the door and I immediately stepped away from Nagihiko.

I remembered seeing a red bow when the door locked. Yaya had a red bow. "You locked us in."

"You were planning to lock Amu-chi, Tadase, and me in!" Yaya said.

"That's because you locked Nagihiko and me in that room at the sleepover!" I reminded her.

"Whatever." Yaya shrugged.

"Rima-chan was really scared in there." Nagihiko said.

"I was not!" I protested.

"Yeah, you were." Nagihiko said calmly, which just made me madder.

"Whatever." I shrugged like Yaya had done.

Things were back to normal between Nagihiko and me again.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was so long! Well, for me it was. And in case you don't remember, Rima and Nagihiko were locked in that room in chapter 10. Please review and thanks for reading! XD**


	18. He's Scared of Pokémon

~CHAPTER 18~

**(RIMA POV)**

"Haha! You and Nagi almost kissed! You and Nagi almost kissed!" Kusukusu sang annoyingly.

"We did not." I muttered. But I couldn't help wondering why we were leaning in…and would we have kissed if Yaya hadn't opened the door?

"Admit it! You like him!" Kusukusu said.

I didn't answer. Just then the doorbell rang. My parents were already home, so I wondered who it could be.

"Hello, Mrs. Rima's mom and Mr. Rima's dad!" A cheerful voice called from downstairs. Yaya?

I went downstairs and found that I was right. It was Yaya. And she was holding a box that said "CAKE" on it in huge letters.

"Yaya? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Didn't your mom tell you? Since Nagi's leaving soon, we're throwing a surprise party for him at your house!" Yaya told me and put the cake on the dining table.

"A party? And why is it here?" I asked.

"Well, Amu-chi's parents won't allow boys in the house, and if it's at my house we have to take care of Tsubasa, and Tadase's parents aren't home so they don't want us here and if it's at Nagi's house it wouldn't be a surprise 'cause Nagi is already there, and Kukai can't since -" Yaya started blabbing.

"Don't be so grumpy, Rima. It'll be fun!" My mom said, and my dad nodded in agreement.

Soon after Yaya came, Amu did, and then Tadase, next Kukai, and then Utau and Ikuto with some pizza. Yaya had told Nagihiko to come here because we had some important Guardian work to do and it had to be done at my house since it was a Saturday and school would be closed and the Royal Garden would be locked. When he rang the doorbell, Yaya told everyone to hide behind a sofa and yell "Surprise!" when my mom opened the door.

"Surprise!" We all shouted as Nagihiko came in.

"Huh?" Nagihiko was confused.

"We threw a surprise party for because you're leaving soon to Europe," Amu explained.

"That's nice, but I'm not -" Nagihiko started to say something before Kukai interrupted.

"Now can we eat pizza and cake?" Kukai asked.

"I bet I can eat more pizza than you." Utau challenged Kukai.

We all ate pizza and cake. Kukai and Utau were stuffing their mouths with cake and pizza trying to see who could eat the most and Yaya was stuffing her mouth with cake just because she liked cake.

"I can't eat any more." Kukai said and pushed his plate away.

'I win! You ate five slices and I ate six!" Utau stuck her tongue out at Kukai like a little kid.

After eating, we went upstairs to my room to play truth or dare. We all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Before we start, can I say somethi -"

"I go first!" Kukai interrupted Nagihiko again. "Utau, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Utau immediately said.

"I dare you to stuff…ten jumbo-size marshmallows in your mouth." Kukai grinned and pulled out a bag of marshmallows from behind him. I wonder if he had that the whole time.

"Okay," Utau said and Kukai counted as she put the marshmallows in her mouth.

After she got to ten, Utau ate the marshmallows and asked Amu to pick truth or dare. Amu picked truth.

"Name one embarrassing thing you did." Utau said.

"Oh, um…once I was eating ice cream at a park when a seagull landed on my shoulder and startled me so I dropped it and it spilled on my lap!" Amu burst out laughing as if this was extremely funny.

"Rima, truth or dare?" Amu asked me.

"Umm…dare." I answered.

"I dare you to…" Amu paused to think of what she should say when Utau whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to go on a date with Nagi tomorrow!"

"What?! No, not him!" I said. I bet Utau probably told Amu to do that.

"Too bad! You have to!" Yaya laughed at me.

"It's just one little date." Tadase said.

"Yeah, just one little date," Nagihiko said and I glared at him.

"Fine." I gave in. Besides, one little date couldn't be that bad.

We played truth-or-dare a little longer and when we were done we watched a movie. We were trying to decide if we should watch _Attack of the Zombies_ or _Pikachu Strikes Back_ when Nagihiko suddenly shouted, "I have something to say and Kukai don't interrup -"

"_Attack of the Zombies_ is waaaay better!" Kukai interrupted Nagihiko for the third time. I wonder if he was doing that on purpose.

"No! _Pikachu Strikes Back _is better!" Ikuto argued.

"Yaya doesn't like any of those movies!" Yaya shouted.

In the end, we decided to watch _Pikachu Strikes Back_. Kukai kept on whining about how zombies are better than Pokémon and Nagihiko looked terrified. Everyone else seemed to like the movie, though, especially Ikuto.

Nagihiko screamed at the part where the evil Pikachu used Thunderbolt on a Piplup.

"Pipluuuppp!" The Piplup moaned.

"Did it faint?" Ikuto wondered.

"Are you scared of…Pokémon?" I asked Nagihiko after he screamed.

"No." Nagihiko replied, not looking at me. My mom once told me that if someone doesn't look at you in the eyes they're probably lying.

"You're lying." I pointed out.

"No." Nagihiko still wasn't looking at me in the eye.

"My mom once said that if you don't look at -" I started to say.

"Okay, okay, I'm scared of Pokémon!" Nagihiko whispered. "Don't tell anybody!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It would make sense to be scared of zombies or clowns or something like that, but Pokémon? They were cute little pocket monsters. Who would be scared of them? I remembered that Nagihiko kept my secret when he found out I was afraid of the dark. So I should keep his secret too and not tell anyone he was afraid of Pokémon.

"I won't tell anyone." I said and I meant it.

"Thank you." Nagihiko smiled. Then he screamed and startled me so I screamed too. I was about to ask him why he screamed when I looked at the TV. The evil Pikachu had turned giant and used Metal Claw to rip open an innocent Meowth's body and was now eating its guts.

"No, not Meowth! That's my favorite Pokémon!" Ikuto whined.

The Piplup that Pikachu used Thunderbolt on crept up behind the Pikachu and used Bubblebeam. The Pikachu and Nagihiko both screamed. The Pikachu fainted and the movie ended. After the movie ended everyone went home. Nagihiko was the last to leave. "Thanks for not telling anyone." He said.

"You didn't tell anyone I was scared of the dark." I reminded him.

"Oh, and meet me in front of your house at noon tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You have to go on a date with me, remember?"

"I never said it would be at noon! You can't pick when -" I didn't get to finish my sentence since Nagihiko was already walking away towards his house.

* * *

**A/N: Haha Rima and Nagihiko have to go on a date! I like Piplup. It's one of my favorite Pokémon. And for some reason I always thought Ikuto would like Pokémon. Please review and happy holidays! :P**


	19. Date at the Amusement Park

~CHAPTER 19~

Rima could hear yelling from downstairs. She knew it was her parents fighting. She didn't really know why they were fighting since she couldn't really understand what they were saying but she knew it was probably about some small thing.

_Ding-dong_.

Rima heard the bell ring from downstairs, and then she heard the shouting stop and her mom or dad open the door. Then she heard either her mom or dad (whoever didn't open the door) go upstairs and slam the door.

_I wonder who's here_, Rima thought. _My parents never told me they were inviting somebody over and I didn't invite anybody over._

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mashiro," Rima heard someone greet from downstairs. She could tell by the voice that it was Nagihiko who said that.

_Why is he here? I know we were supposed to have a…date at noon but it's only around 12:00 now. And I'm pretty sure 12:00 isn't noon._

"Why are you here?" Rima came downstairs and asked what she was thinking.

"We had a date, remember?" Nagihiko replied.

"Oooh, Rima, you never told me you had a boyfriend." Rima's mom said. Rima was annoyed but was also glad that her mom was the one who answered the door and not her dad since her dad would probably freak out at the mention of a date.

"He's not my _boyfriend_ and it's not a _date_." Rima told her mom calmly.

"Then what is it then?" Nagihiko questioned, smiling annoyingly.

"It's a…" Rima paused, thinking of an answer. "Friendly meeting." She finished lamely.

"Okay then, Rima, have fun on your date," Rima's mom pushed Rima out the door and then practically slammed the door in her face before she could explain to her that it's not a date.

"Hey, Nagihiko?" Rima asked, remembering something.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko queried.

"You said you'd come at noon. And it's not noon yet." Rima told him.

"Look at the time." Nagihiko showed Rima his watch, which said 12:04 on it.

"It's still not noon," Rima said.

"Noon is at 12:00, dummy," Nagihiko looked at Rima as if she was crazy.

"I thought it was sometime around 3:00," Rima answered and Nagihiko laughed.

"The park is still a little far…" Nagihiko muttered to himself.

"Chara change!" Rhythm shouted. Rima hadn't noticed him floating near Nagihiko's head until just now. Suddenly Nagihiko had some headphones around his neck.

"Wait, you're not going t -" Rima didn't get to finish her sentence since Nagihiko had lifted her off the ground and carried her (bridal style) and started jumping through trees really fast with her.

_I knew that was going to happen. He did that to Amu too before_, Rima thought and tried to kick Nagihiko but failed. She then tried to grab Rhythm but he flew far above her so she couldn't reach him and Rima just gave up.

"We're here." Nagihiko leapt down from a tree and put Rima down in front of an amusement park and his character change went off and his headphones disappeared. Apparently when he said that the park was still a little far he meant amusement park. "Oh, sorry about that, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said nervously after his character change went off.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." She assured him and he looked relieved. "It was Rhythm's fault." Rima glared at Rhythm and he hid in Nagihiko's hair.

Rima and Nagihiko went on a roller coaster, teacup ride, go-cart ride, merry-go-round, and some other rides at first.

"Now where do you want to go?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

"Um…over there," Rima pointed to a Ferris wheel.

"Okay," Nagihiko agreed and they went on the Ferris wheel. Their charas didn't come since Kusukusu was afraid of heights and Rhythm and Temari stayed down with her to keep her company.

_That's kind of weird since Kusukusu is a chara and she flies all the time_, Rima thought to herself when Kusukusu admitted her fear of heights. So it was only Rima and Nagihiko on the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, Rima-chan, can I ask you something?" Nagihiko inquired after the Ferris wheel started going up.

"Yeah, what?" Rima questioned.

"When I came to your house before your mother opened the door I heard some shouting." Nagihiko said.

_Uh-oh._ Rima knew what Nagihiko was going to ask next and she didn't really want to answer him.

"So?" Rima acted clueless even though she knew what Nagihiko was going to ask.

"It sounded like your parents were…arguing." Nagihiko went on.

"Okay." Rima said and turned away from Nagihiko to look outside. They were almost to the top now. Rima could almost see the whole amusement park.

"Do your parents argue? A lot?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sometimes, not often," Rima lied. She knew her parents bickered nearly every day.

"Really?" Nagihiko looked at her as if he didn't believe her, which he didn't.

"Yeah," Rima mumbled and looked away.

"Someone once told me that if you don't look at someone in the eye that means you're lying," Nagihiko said.

"Oh, someone told you that too? Who?" Rima questioned.

"Don't try to change the subject. My mother told me that and she also said that if you try to change the subject you're also lying," Nagihiko said.

"Oh, interesting," Rima still wasn't answering Nagihiko's question and was still looking outside.

"Rima-chan, look at me," Nagihiko commanded and Rima reluctantly turned towards him.

"Do your parents fight?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah," Rima mumbled quietly, hoping Nagihiko hadn't heard her.

"Oh," Nagihiko said and Rima knew he had heard her. "You should tell them that they're bothering you, you know. Have you ever told them that before?"

"Well, no," Rima admitted.

"You should." Nagihiko said and then went back to looking outside.

"Maybe I will," Rima said and looked outside. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel now and could see the whole amusement park laid out below them. It was already sunset and the sky was different shades of pink and orange and a little bit golden yellow. "Wow, it's so pretty," Rima said.

"Yeah," Nagihiko agreed. "It is."

Then for some reason Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other but didn't say anything. Then Nagihiko started leaning in closer but instead of moving away from Nagihiko Rima also started leaning in closer. Their faces were only a centimeter apart when Nagihiko closed the gap and their lips touched.

_Why am I not pulling away?_ Rima thought but for some reason she didn't want to.

Then a few seconds later, Rima and Nagihiko both pulled away at the same time and the ride ended. Rima and Nagihiko got off the Ferris wheel. Both of them were confused.

_What just happened?_ Rima thought.

_Why didn't Rima pull away?_ Nagihiko wondered.

Rima and Nagihiko were about to ask each other the questions they were thinking when they heard the cry of an X-egg coming from the side of the amusement park. Rima chara changed with Kusukusu and Nagihiko chara changed with Rhythm.

"It came from over there!" Temari said and led the way into the forest that was next to the amusement park off to the side. Both Rima and Nagihiko didn't even know that forest was there until now. The X-egg was in that forest.

They followed the X-egg deeper into the forest until they reached a small clearing where the X-egg stopped. Standing there in the clearing was Yua, with her eyes empty with no emotion which meant that the X-egg was hers.

"It's Yua's X-egg!" Rima exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 19! And I updated fast! The story will end in a few more chapters. Review? 8D**


	20. Battle with Yua

CHAPTER 20

**A/N: In case you don't remember, the flashback happened in chapter 12.**

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko both remembered the day they were spying on Yua, the day she got her X-egg.

_Flashback_

"_If the embryo can help me get over my fear, I'll join them!" Yua yelled at her chara, Cecil._

"_No, Yua-chan, you have to get over your fear!" Cecil told her._

"_Why would it matter to you? It's not like I'm any good, anyway," Yua sighed._

_"It matters since I'm your chara!" Cecil said._

_"I'm joining them, and that's final." Yua said._

_"Yua-chan!" Cecil yelled._

_"You know what? Just go away!" Yua said._

"_Yua-chan…" Cecil looked sad. "If that's what you want…"_

_Rima and Nagihiko watched as Cecil went back into her egg, which became black with a white X on it and turned into an X-egg. Yua just stood there for a moment looking confused before picking up the egg and putting it in her pocket and then walking away._

_End of Flashback_

"Character Transformation: Bad Singer Dream!" Yua yelled and character transformed with her X-egg after she saw Rima and Nagihiko in the clearing. "It's no use. I can't sing." Yua whined after character transforming. "I'm no good. Why should I even tr –"

"Juggling Party!" Rima interrupted Yua's complaining and sent a bunch of bowling pins flying at Yua, who used her black music notes to explode them before they hit her.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko shouted and sent a fiery basketball at Yua but she dodged it. "Beat Dunk!" He tried again but Yua moved out of the way…again.

"That's not fair. Our attacks aren't even hitting her…" Rima complained and Nagihiko laughed a little. Rima and Nagihiko tried attacking a few more times but Yua moved out of the way each time and their attacks hit a tree or the ground instead of Yua.

"Hey, Rima-chan, I got an idea." Nagihiko suddenly said when he realized that just attacking Yua was not going to work.

Nagihiko whispered his plan to Rima. When he was done telling Rima how the plan would work, Nagihiko used Blaze Shoot on Yua, who easily dodged, just like Nagihiko wanted her to.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled right after Nagihiko used Blaze Shoot, but Yua didn't have enough time to dodge it since she only noticed it when it was too late. The ropes tied themselves around Yua, who struggled and the ropes looked like they were going to break, but they didn't. Since Yua's hands were tightly tied to her body, she couldn't break them with her X-egg magic.

_Well, what'd ya know?_ Rima thought. _The plan actually worked. _

"Nagihiko! Character transform with Temari so we can purify the egg with Queen's Waltz." Rima commanded and Nagihiko obeyed.

The next things happened quickly. Rima and Nagihiko were about to purify Yua when she suddenly broke out, and then aimed her black music notes at Rima. Rima moved out of the way of some of them but she couldn't dodge them all so a few of them hit her right leg and she fell down. Her leg was throbbing painfully and was also bleeding. Yua smirked and sent more black music notes at Rima. Rima struggled to stand up but she couldn't move due to her injured leg.

Rima closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact but she didn't feel anything. When a minute had passed and nothing had hit her, Rima opened her eyes and saw Nagihiko lying on the ground in front of her. He had a gash in his shoulder and scratches on his arms and legs and was hurt way worse than Rima. He looked like he was unconscious. Then Yua smirked again, undid her character transformation, and walked away, leaving Rima and Nagihiko there alone.

_Did Nagihiko just save me?_ Rima wondered and knew the answer to her own question. He did save her, but he got hit by Yua's X-egg magic instead of her.

"Nagihiko? Are you awake?" Rima asked, but she got no answer.

_He's not…dead, is he?_ Rima thought but she immediately realized she was just being silly_. Yua's attacks aren't that strong. She couldn't have possibly killed him._

Just to be sure, Rima placed her ear on Nagihiko's chest to see if she could hear his heartbeat. Rima was relieved when she heard his heart beating and tried to get up so she could get Nagihiko to the hospital or somewhere. But she couldn't stand up, and trying to get up just made her leg hurt more. Rima sighed and leaned her head against the tree trunk that she had fallen against and closed her eyes. She was tired and decided to get Nagihiko and herself to the hospital later when her leg felt better. Rima quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Rima? Rima, wake up! Are you okay?" Rima heard a voice ask while she was still half-asleep.

"Say something, Mashiro!"

"She's asleep! She can't hear you!"

_Actually, I can hear you._

"Waah! Rima-tan, wake up!"

"Mashiro-san?"

"You're worrying everyone."

"It's not her fault she's worrying everyone!"

"Rima, are you okay?"

"Look at her foot! Does she look okay?"

"Well…"

Rima tried to ignore the voices but they just wouldn't go away. Everyone was talking at once, which made the talking seem even louder and even more irritating.

_Ugh! Be quiet so I can sleep!_ Rima thought angrily and tried to drift back to sleep, but the voices were just too loud. _Can't they see I'm sleeping?_

"WAKE UP, RIMA-TAN!" A voice yelled dangerously close to Rima's ear, and Rima gave up on trying to fall back to sleep and opened her eyes to see Yaya, Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau all gathered around her.

Rima noticed that she was lying in a bed with white pillows and sheets, in a room with white walls. It looked like she was in a hospital. There were bandages around her foot, which was not fully under the covers and was propped up by some wire.

"You're awake!" Amu hugged Rima and everyone else said things like 'You're okay!' and 'We were so worried!'

_Nagihiko got hurt worse than me_, Rima remembered about Nagihiko getting hurt. _Where is he?_

As if he could read her thoughts, Kukai said, "Nagihiko's in another room. He got hurt pretty badly and the doctor said we can't visit him yet."

"Oh, okay." Rima relaxed.

"Someone's worried about Nagihiko," Utau commented, earning herself a glare from Rima.

"Wait a moment…" Rima realized something. "How did you guys find Nagihiko and me? How did you know Nagihiko and I would be in that forest? We were pretty deep in the forest so it's not like anyone walking by could have found us. Were you spying on us? And did you see Yua–"

"We'll explain later," Tadase said, interrupting her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Yaya suggested even though she was the one who woke Rima up in the first place by yelling in her ear.

Rima closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again. She heard her friends' footsteps as they silently walked out, one of them gently shutting the door. Before Rima drifted off to sleep, she remembered one thing – Nagihiko had kissed her on the Ferris wheel earlier.

_Why did he do that? After all I've done for him, he couldn't possibly like me as more than a friend_, Rima thought but decided to think about it later since for now she should just get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Is it just me, or is this chapter rushed? I would have updated sooner, but I didn't get to go on the computer that much and when I did I didn't really feel like starting this chapter. I feel lazy. :P But I updated now, so yay! Please review! :DDDD**


	21. Explaining

**~ CHAPTER 21 ~**

"I can leave now?" Rima questioned.

"Yes," The nurse nodded, "Your foot wasn't hurt much; you'll be fine now. Your parents will be here soon, so you can just wait in the waiting room."

Rima walked out of the room, her headband bouncing slightly but then it stopped bouncing. She went to the waiting area, where she saw her friends (the Guardians except for Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto) were sitting. Nagihiko wasn't there, so Rima figured that he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet.

"Oh, hi Rima!" Amu greeted Rima when she approached them.

"Explain." Rima said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused.

"How did you find Nagihiko and me? Did you see Yua? What happened while I was asleep and Nagihiko was unconscious?" Rima questioned.

"Well, Amu-chi, Ikurin, and Yaya were going to spy on your DATE with Nagihiko…" Yaya started, emphasizing date which annoyed Rima.

"Ikurin?" Ikuto asked but was ignored.

_Flashback_

"_Well, we can't ALL go spy on them, so only a few of us should go." Tadase said, and everyone agreed with him._

_They decided that Amu, Yaya, and Ikuto should go since Yaya claimed to have great spy skills, Ikuto knew a shortcut to the amusement park, and Amu could purify X-eggs in case they ran into Yua, who still had an X-egg, or any other X-egg for that matter. Tadase, Kukai, and Utau went home after Amu, Yaya, and Ikuto told them that they would tell them what they saw afterwards._

"_Amu? Yaya?" Ikuto inquired after everyone else but the three of them had left the park (the place they had decided to meet). "Do any of you know what time it is?"_

"_It's only 11:55, and their date starts at 12:00, so we have five minutes," Amu said, looking at Yaya's watch. "It's okay if we get there a little later than Rima and Nagi since they need to be there first."_

"_Amu-chi? My watch is five hours wrong," Yaya said. "So it's really 4:55 right now."_

"_Your watch is wrong?! WHY would you set your watch FIVE HOURS wrong?!" Amu started freaking out. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Rima and Nagi probably already left. Great. It's all your fault, Ikuto."_

"_What did I do?" Ikuto queried._

"_We can call Rima-tan and Nagi's parents to see if they're home yet," Yaya suggested. "If they're not, we can go to the amusement park to spy on them!"_

"_That's brilliant, Yaya!" Amu exclaimed and started to dial Rima's home phone number into her phone._

"_You didn't answer my question…" Ikuto muttered but no one heard him. Or maybe they did, but they just ignored him._

_Amu called both Rima and Nagihiko's parents, who said that Rima and Nagihiko weren't home yet, so Amu, Yaya, and Ikuto decided to go to the amusement park to see if they were still there. Amu brought Ran but her other charas just stayed at home, and Ikuto and Yaya each brought their chara. It was only a little past 5:00, so they were probably still there. Ikuto showed them a shortcut to go to the amusement park._

"_Now, all we have to do is get over this wall and we'll be at the amusement park entrance," Ikuto explained._

"_Get over a wall? This isn't a _real_ shortcut that real people go through!" Yaya whined, but Ikuto just shrugged before scooping up Amu in his arms and jumping over the wall. Then he brought Yaya over the wall, too._

_After they got over the wall, Amu, Yaya, and Ikuto could see the amusement park entrance right in front of them. They set off towards the entrance when Ran stopped them by yelling, "Wait!"_

"_What is it, Ran?" Amu asked._

"_I sense…an X-egg!" Ran cried dramatically and Amu, Yaya, and Ikuto followed her into the forest right next to the amusement park. Neither of the three of them had noticed that forest there._

"_There it is!" Amu pointed at an X-egg floating next to Yua, who had character transformed with it. Rima was lying on the ground against a tree trunk with some scratches on her leg and Nagihiko had fallen in her lap with more scratches everywhere on him. He had been hurt more than Rima._

"_Aw, he's sleeping in Rima's lap!" Yaya exclaimed. "But Rima-tan and Nagi are hurt…"_

"_Yua did this to them," Ikuto said what everyone was thinking._

"_What if they're not sleeping? What if they're…dead?" Amu asked._

"_They're breathing. You can see their chests going up and down," Ikuto pointed out and Amu relaxed._

"_Now we can purify Yua's X-egg!" Yaya reminded everyone._

_Amu character transformed with Ran, Yaya character transformed with Pepe, and Ikuto character transformed with Yoru. After they character transformed, Yua noticed they were there and smirked before sending dark music notes hurling at Amu, who ducked and avoided it._

"_Remember, follow the plan," Amu reminded Yaya and Ikuto. They had a plan in case they encountered Yua' s X-egg, since it didn't purify when they tried without a good plan._

_Everyone used their moves at the same time. Ikuto used Slash Claw and Yaya used Go Go Little Duckies which distracted Yua and Amu threw her heart rod at her. Yua didn't have time to dodge three attacks at once that were coming from different directions so she ended up getting hit by all of them._

"_I can't sing anyways…" Yua sighed and leaned against a tree trunk before sliding down it and hitting the ground._

"_What do you mean, you can't sing?!" Amu yelled at Yua, which made her look up. Now Yua wouldn't use an attack on them and just listen to Amu's speech, hopefully. "I've heard you sing, and you sing really well!"_

"_No I don't!" Yua insisted._

"_Yes, you do," Amu continued. "But if you don't have faith in yourself you'll never make it as a singer! You should believe in yourself or no one else will believe in you! If you try to sing, you will get better. But first you should believe in yourself and follow your dreams and then you will shine brighter than anyone else!" Amu finished her little motivational speech and Yua just stared, so Amu used Open Heart on her and Yua's X-egg purified and became normal again._

"_Glad to have you back, Yua-chan!" Cecil laughed, coming out of you egg._

"_Cecil? I'm so sorry!" Yua apologized._

"_It's okay, Yua-chan!" Cecil smiled and accepted her apology._

"_Amu, Yaya, I have something to tell you that you might be interested in hearing, you know, 'cause you're Guardians and all," Yua said, turning to face them. "And Ikuto might want to hear, too."_

"_What is it?" Amu asked._

_End of Flashback_

"What is it?" Rima questioned after Yaya had explained what had happened with Yua.

"Oh, to make it short, Yua just said that she was working with some former Easter people who still believed the embryo was real and wanted her to somehow find it, even if everyone else stopped looking for it. But she got an X-egg when she was arguing with Cecil about how she couldn't sing. But she decided to break the news to them that the embryo doesn't exist, and they can stop looking for it." Ikuto explained.

"And then, we brought Nagihiko and you to the hospital since you were hurt, and called the rest of the gang to come visit you! Now Yua's X-egg is purified, those former Easter members know the embryo doesn't exist and can live normal lives, and Nagihiko and you are going to be okay! It's a happy ending!" Amu exclaimed.

Rima scratched her head before noticing something was missing._ My headband!_ She thought.

"Um, I forgot something in my hospital room," Rima said and ran off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chapter 21 is done! The next chapter or possibly chapter 23 will be the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! XD**


	22. Not a Sort-of-confession

~*CHAPTER 22*~

_Recap_

"_Um, I forgot something in my hospital room," Rima said and ran off._

_End of Recap_

**(RIMA POV)**

When I got to my hospital room, sure enough, I found the headband lying on the floor next to the door. That rhymed! I was walking back to the waiting area where Amu and the others were when I saw a flash of purple from the corner of my eye. My curiosity got the best of me so I went back and found that the blur of purple was Nagihiko's hair, and he was lying in the hospital room right next to mine, with the door slightly ajar. He looks like he's sleeping.

"Rima? Did you get your headband?" Amu turned the corner and asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be back, just wait a moment," I answered and Amu left.

I guess I should go see if Nagihiko's alright…I mean, he did block me from getting hit by Yua's X-egg energy, so I should come visit him. Besides, I still need to ask him why he kissed me on the Ferris wheel. I walked over to where Nagihiko was sleeping and sat down in the chair next to his bed. There were no nurses there so we were alone. He looks cute when he's sleeping, and peaceful too, more at peace then when he's awake…

I just realized I've been staring at Nagihiko for five full minutes. I feel like some sicko who stares at people when they're sleeping…hey, it looks like he's waking up!

"Rima-chan…" He mumbled, but his eyes were still closed, and he seems half asleep. Is he sleep talking?

"I…I need to tell you something…" Nagihiko's peaceful expression went away and was replaced by a more serious and maybe nervous look. What could he possibly have to tell me? It sounds kind of serious…Nagihiko suddenly opened his eyes and stared straight at me. Is he awake?

"Rima-chan, I really _like _you…" Nagihiko confessed and I almost thought he actually meant it. Key word: Almost. But then I realized he was half asleep and didn't mean a word he said…though I kind of wish he did…did I just admit my feelings for Nagihiko?

I always called him my enemy yet he always acted as if we were friends. He was nice to me when I was mean to him. All the other Guardians think I like him. Maybe Nagihiko really meant what he said. Maybe Saeki Nobuko was right and I like him too. Maybe–

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asks, sitting up in bed, now fully awake. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you," I informed him, and seeing the disbelieving look in his eyes, added, "Because it was my fault you got hurt in the first place. If you hadn't jumped in front of me–"

"It's not your fault," Nagihiko interrupted me. "I'd rather it was me than you." Wow, that actually sounded caring. It makes his sort-of-confession to me seem almost real, but I know it was just some crazy dream. He doesn't care about me any more than he cares about Amu, or Tadase, or Kukai, or any of his friends.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence (though weirdly, Nagihiko didn't seem to be affected by it) when suddenly Nagihiko asked, "Hey, Rima-chan, did you, by any chance, hear me say anything while I was sleeping? You know, since I sleep talk sometimes? I don't mean anything I say when I sleep talk."

He doesn't mean anything he says. Which means his sort-of-confession wasn't even a confession at all. He doesn't love me, or _like_ me as anything more than a friend. In fact, for all I've done for him, he probably doesn't like me at all. He did jump in front of me to save me from X-egg energy, but that was because he didn't want me to get hurt. Not because he likes me.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you hear me say any–" Nagihiko started to say.

"No, I didn't hear anything," I lied before running out of the room. He didn't need to know I heard him. What difference does it make since he didn't mean it anyway? Why did I have to realize I like Nagihiko now? If I realized it earlier I could have been nicer to him and then he would like me too maybe…although I kind of enjoy our petty arguments. I was stupid to like someone who I've always been mean to. There were a lot of other people that actually like me I could have liked. Like my fan boys, for example. But I had to like Nagihiko. Though my fan boys only like me for my looks and passive personality, so they don't really like me…

"What took you so long, Rima?" Amu asked and I realized I had already gotten back to the waiting area, where Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto were.

"Oh, I couldn't find my headband," I lied. They didn't have to know I visited Nagihiko.

"But I saw you holding it earlier when you said you'd come in a momen–" Amu started to say, but I cut her off.

"Whatever, forget about that," I said and saw my parents walk into the waiting area so I added, "There's my mom! Got to go, bye!" and ran off before anyone could question me.

"Rima! You should be more careful! Why did you get hurt anyway?" My dad asked as if it was my fault I got hurt. I wasn't surprised that he didn't ask something like "Are you okay?" or say "I'm glad you're fine now!" I knew all along that they would probably just scold me.

"It was only a small injury," I explained.

"That's no excuse. I never would have allowed you to go to the amusement park if I'd known you'd get hurt!" My mom scolds. I didn't want to go, but she pushed me out the door. This might sound like she's caring since she doesn't want me to get hurt, but I'd prefer if she'd just be happy I'm okay.

"Oh? You allowed her to go out of the house without an adult?" My dad asked my mom as we started walking to the car. "I should have known something like this was your fault."

"My fault? You should have paid attention. You didn't even know your own daughter was going…" My mom started shouting at my dad and vice versa while I tuned them out. I'd rather have them blame me for getting hurt than each other. I hate how they always fight, but I guess I can't really do anything about it.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and it seemed like the moment I entered my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Amu.

"Rima? Are you okay? Your parents seemed mad! You should have told me your parents fight! Why didn't you say anything? Hello? Rima? Are you there?" Amu started bombarding me with questions. I forgot my parents were arguing loudly in a public place where there were other people.

"Yes, I'm okay. And I didn't tell you my parents fight since I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." I answered.

"Rima! You should have told me, and the other Guardians too! We could help you!"

"I don't need your help. Now do you have anything else to tell me or should I hang up?" I asked in a tone that clearly stated we-are-done-talking-about-how-my-parents-argue-so-now-we're-gonna-talk-about-something-else-or-not-talk-at-all. At least I think it clearly stated that.

"I wanted to tell you that they let Nagi out of the hospital, too! We told him everything we told you about Yua and stuff, and about how your parents fight." Amu informed me.

"Oh, okay–wait, you told Nagi my parents fight?"

"Did you just call him _Nagi_?" Amu asked incredulously.

"Forget about that. Why did you tell _him_, I mean _it_ that my parents fight? He'll tell the whole school and he'll make fun of me–"

"Rima, stop." Amu cut me off. "You know he wouldn't do that. He would try to make it better. He really cares about you, you know. And he likes you too, more than just a friend."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. By the way, when are you going to tell him you like him too?"

"Never. He doesn't like me back anyway…"

"Rima, did you just admit you like him, but you're never going to tell him that?"

"Yes, I admitted it. I like Nagihiko, but too bad he doesn't feel the same way."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he pretty much said that when I visited him in his hospital room."

"You visited him? So that's why you took so long," Amu said. "Anyways, I know he likes you. Practically the whole school does except you. I got to go now, but remember what I said."

With that, Amu hung up. Am I really that dense that everyone in the school knows Nagihiko likes me except me? Wait, Nagihiko doesn't like me. Or does he? Amu said he does but then again she could be wrong. Ugh, this is so confusing. I'm going to bed. I switched off the light and climbed into bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the sound of rocks being thrown at my window.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was longer than usual. Can you guess who's throwing rocks at her window? Of course you can, it's pretty obvious who would be doing that. Did you know that the things I put at the top of the chapter, the ~* thing, is a firework? The song "I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It" is playing over and over in my head. :P Anyways, please review! XD**


	23. Confessions

~*CHAPTER 23*~

**(RIMA POV)**

Who would be throwing rocks at my window at…I checked the alarm clock. Who would be throwing rocks at my window at 9:57? Or even better, who would be throwing rocks at my window? When I see the obnoxious little brat who's doing this, I'll–"Rima-chan!"

I couldn't finish my sentence since I heard someone call my name from outside. The same person that's throwing rocks at my window. Their voice is exactly like Nagihiko's. Please don't tell me it's him. I'm okay with it being anyone else but him. Even an evil thief who wants to steal all my gag manga. Well, actually not that, but anyone other than Nagihiko and an evil thief who steals gag manga.

"Rima-chan, why didn't you say anything? I thought you were asleep," The person came up to my window and was sitting on a tree branch. On the tree outside my window that has branches that come up to my window. The person had violet hair and brown eyes a shade darker than mine. I wonder who it could b–okay, I admit it. I know it's Nagihiko out there.

"I would have been asleep if you hadn't been throwing ROCKS at my window," I glared at him and sat up in bed. "And how did you get up here anyways?"

"I climbed the tree," Nagihiko shrugged like this was no big deal.

"But my room is on the second floor so how could you possibly–"

"Just kidding," Nagihiko interrupted me. "I character changed with Rhythm."

"Where is he, then?" I questioned. I couldn't see Rhythm floating next to Nagihiko.

"He flew off somewhere because he doesn't want to be outside in the rain," Nagihiko replied. I just became aware that it was raining. And Nagihiko's drenched. Oh well.

I didn't say anything else and just lay down again and closed my eyes so I could get some sleep. What time is it now? I opened my eyes to check my alarm clock. It's 10:06 now. I closed my eyes again.

"You are going to invite me to come inside, aren't you?" Nagihiko asked and prevented me from falling asleep–again.

"No. Besides, my dad doesn't like boys very much," I answered.

"Please, Rima-chan? It's really cold out here and I might get sick," Nagihiko pleaded, looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. I looked away.

"No." I said and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep. I was about to fall asleep when a thought came to me. How was Nagihiko going to get down from the tree branch? He said Rhythm had flown off somewhere. What if Rhythm hadn't come back yet? What if he was still outside on the tree branch? What if…I should check. I opened my eyes to see Nagihiko still sitting on the tree branch, even wetter than before, staring behind him. It was raining really hard outside. I really shouldn't leave him outside like this, I guess. Hey, why did he even come here anyway? Maybe I should ask him.

Suddenly, Nagihiko turned around, looking at me with those big puppy eyes again. Ugh. I hate it when he does that. I sighed before getting out of bed and opening the window. When I opened it, Nagihiko didn't move, so I said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in."

"Wow. I never thought someone like you was capable of showing such kindness!" Nagihiko exclaimed sarcastically before going through the window into my room. He took a seat on my bed. (without asking me. And there was still water dripping from him, so my bed got wet.) How obnoxious.

"You're getting my bed wet." I stated. "And why are you here anyways?"

"I need to tell you something important." Nagihiko said seriously as if whatever he needed to say actually was important to me. "I'm pretty sure you heard me say it in my sleep, actually."

I only heard him "confess" in his sleep and he didn't even mean it so…what could he be talking about? I didn't hear him say anything else and I know that his "confession" was fake, unless…he actually meant it and just didn't want me to think it was a confession? Maybe he just doesn't have the guts to confess so he lied when he said that he doesn't mean anything he says in his sleep. Maybe Amu was right and he really did like me all along and I was too dense to notice it…wait, what?! I doubt that's true. Why would you like someone that's always mean to you? Then again, I'm always mean to Nagihiko but I do like him…ugh, this is so confusing. I just want to know what the important thing is and get it over with.

"Well? Spit it out," I said.

"Rima-chan, what _did_ you hear me say in my sleep?" Nagihiko questioned instead of actually telling me what this important thing was.

"Nothing," I denied it.

"You heard me confess. To you." Nagihiko stated. If he knew the answer, why did he even bother to ask?

"You told me that you sleep talk sometimes and you don't mean anything you say," I said. He already knows I heard him, so there's no point in denying it. Did he have a dream where he confessed to me or something? I can see it now. We're standing on some fancy shmacy balcony in this really high up tower and the stars are twinkling above us…he says "Rima-chan, I _really_ like you!" and then I say…"Well, I hate you!" and I somehow manage to throw him off of the balcony and watch as he falls onto the spikes that are below the tower. OR I could say yes and we could marry and have seven purple and blonde-haired children (three purple heads and four blondes, since there must be more blondes) and one could be named Rina and one Riko, you know, since Rina is similar to my name and Riko is my name and Nagihiko's names combined…

"So you do love me. And you want to have seven children and name one Riko. Interesting…" Nagihiko smirked at me. I'm not sure, but I think that's the first time I've ever seen him do that.

"Are you a mind reader or something?!" I shouted at him.

"No…you were just mumbling what you were thinking while you were having that daydream of yours…" Nagihiko explained. After that I didn't really want to say anything, so I just stayed silent for two minutes until Nagihiko said, "I did mean that."

"Huh?" I pretended to be clueless, though I know he was talking about what he said while sleep talking. Which is still not true.

"Don't act clueless," Nagihiko said. I really think he's a mind reader. I know I wasn't mumbling that one. "I didn't have to read your mind for that one," Nagihiko added. Oh, good…wait, did he just read my mind again since he knew I was thinking about how he's a mind reader…wow, this is kind of creepy. "Rima-chan, I really do like you. A lot. Ever since we first met and you hated me…I thought that was kind of cute how you were so jealous, and I never had the guts to tell you before…but I'll tell you now. I love you." Nagihiko finished his little romantic speech.

Wait a moment…how dare he call me jealous? I was NOT jealous of him being perfect and friends with Amu and…even if I was jealous, I'm not admitting it. Not even to myself in my mind since Nagihiko can just read my mind and figure out what I'm thinking.

"Rima-chan, I know you love me too," Nagihiko sighed. "So why can't you just admit it? I knew all along that I'm irresistible, and it would only be a matter of time before you fell for me." What an ego he has. Why did I have to fall in love with _him_ of all people?

"I'm the irresistible one here. I have more fan boys than you'll ever have. So it makes sense that two irresistible–well, one irresistible and one not-so-much–people would fall for each other." I smirked this time.

"We both know I'm the irresistible one and you're not-so-much…and you do realize you admitted that you fell for me, right?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, I did." I answered.

"You mean you like me? As in _like_ like me?" Nagihiko inquired. How many times do I have to say it?

"Yes. I do." I confirmed.

"Oh, then would you mind if I did this?" Nagihiko leaned in closer, so I did to. Our lips were a millimeter apart when…

"Nagi? There you are!" Rhythm floated up to the two of us and we quickly broke apart. "Oh, I guess I've interrupted something…" Rhythm said. "I'll leave now." Rhythm flew out the window.

"So…where were you?" I asked.

"Oh, right…" Nagihiko leaned in again and this time our lips touched. It was our first _real_ kiss. If you don't count the time at the ice cream shop we accidentally kissed and the time on the Ferris Wheel we kissed but didn't really admit we liked eachother yet…it was our first kiss.

I didn't even care that Nagihiko's hand that was cupping my face was wet and barely noticed the pitter patter of rain outside. I heard a noise downstairs and some yelling that meant my parents woke up for some reason and were fighting. But that didn't matter right now. I didn't want to think about what my parents were doing. Right now it was just me and Nagihiko. And for now, that was good enough.

**~*THE END*~**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer than usual. Yay! And I got the last chapter done! Double Yay! OMG I completed a story that's not a one-shot! I feel like the last paragraph was a little sappy-ish, but whatever. Sappy endings are good endings! And thanks to all the people who are reading this! XD LOL the last chapter's name is Confessions, like the story title. XDD I like smiley faces. :) So…review for one last time?** **;DDD**


End file.
